Unexpected
by HouseHaddock
Summary: After a drunken, anger-induced one night stand with Hiccup Haddock at the first party of their senior year, Astrid Hofferson ends up in a very unexpected predicament that will definitely change the way her "perfect" last year of high school was supposed to go. Modern! AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this story has been a long time in the making, let me tell you. I started writing this over a month ago and only just now finished it. It's incredibly long (it's not entirely edited, so once it is it will be well over 50 pages long), and I was going to post it all at once, but then I decided it would be better to post it in parts so I don't have to edit it all at once (because yeah, that's a lot of pages to read). There will be five parts, it should all go up rather quickly, it's very much a Modern AU and it's very much rated M (though NC-17 would be a better rating but doesn't have that option). Anyways, I don't have much to say for this part besides there be sex here and I just hope people like it. I would also really love to know what everyone thinks of it as well, so if you'd like to take the time out to review it, that would be fantastic and very helpful! Enjoy!**

* * *

The first party of senior year was underway and Astrid Hofferson couldn't have been more excited about it. It was the first party that would start off the rest of their very last year together in this tiny town, before some of them were able to escape with their lives and sanities intact. Astrid planned to be one of those few, but she would enjoy her last few months here until she had to go. Being on top of the social ladder allowed her the ability to do that without any problems.

The party was being hosted by Scott "Snotlout" Jorgenson's house. Snotlout was the epitome of popular at Berk High, even though he had one of the worst nicknames (and in a town where the majority of teens went by nicknames, that said something). Astrid barely remembered it's origins, something about how he'd been caught eating his boogers a lot when they were little and he was also very loud maybe... it didn't really matter, because he went by Snotlout and he wore the name proudly. He had no issue joking about it himself even, mainly because he was hot and on the football team, so it really didn't matter what they called him.

Despite their respective places atop the social ladder though, Astrid couldn't actually stand Snotlout. He was incredibly annoying and always coming onto her, even though she was never interested, never even had the slightest inkling of interest in him. She tolerated him as a friend, but vehemently made sure to never go further, even though it just would've been easier to date him since they were roped together in _everything_. They were always the King and Queen of whatever dance court that came about, they were the leaders of their respective genders, and they were both decently well-off (though Snot a bit more, which was one of the main reasons he threw the parties).

But as she watched him chug down cheap beer through a funnel, she couldn't have been any less turned on. Despite how easy it probably would've been to date him, she was very glad she never did.

"God, they're animals," her best friend, Rosaline "Ruffnut" Thornston said from beside her, as they watched her twin brother Travis "Tuffnut" Thornston hold up the funnel. The twins both hated their names, and were even considering legally changing their names to Ruffnut and Tuffnut. They were basically waiting until after graduation so their parents couldn't stop them. Astrid didn't even know what the origins of their nicknames were, that's just always what they were called. "I hope the boys at college have a bit more finesse."

"They should be. They're older, so you would _hope_ they're more mature," Astrid said, sipping her beer. They heard the door open and they both looked up to see Hector "Hiccup" Haddock and Frederick "Fishlegs" Ingerman walked in.

"What are_ they_ doing here?" Ruffnut asked. Hiccup and Fishlegs were definitely at the bottom of the totem pole. Hiccup got his nickname from having hiccups constantly in kindergarten and Fishlegs got his from a very awful experience in third grade science. They were the smartest in the grade easily, but they were also the biggest nerds, especially Hiccup. He may have gotten a bit attractive during junior year, but he thought he was better than everyone and none of the popular kids could stand him because of it. They didn't like having their reputations questioned or mocked.

"Maybe trying to be normal for once," Astrid sneered. "Whatever, let them do what they want. They'll probably leave in like five minutes. God knows they probably can't handle liquor nor social interaction." She finished off her drink. "Why am I not drunk yet?" she asked. Ruffnut grinned.

"We need to fix this," she said, before they headed into the kitchen.

* * *

"Fishlegs, what are we doing here?" Hiccup asked as they pulled up to the Jorgenson residence. Even inside the car, Hiccup could hear the music. It was so loud. There were people standing around outside, smoking cigarettes and holding red solo cups. That couldn't possibly be legal. What if a cop drove by? This wasn't a college campus, there was no way this could be legal! "Why are we at Snotlout Jorgenson's party?"

"Because Hiccup, we're seniors. We're seniors who have been to exactly zero percent high school parties. That needs to change. We can't graduate without having ever had a real high school experience!" Fishlegs said.

"I've enjoyed my high school experience for the most part, thank you very much."

"You've enjoyed being the least popular kid in our grade?"

"Yeah. I don't need popularity."

"Hiccup, c'mon, just humor me. We might have fun! We might walk away from this party tonight with girlfriends! I believe there is at least a sixty-five percent chance of that."

Hiccup rolled his eyes. He very highly doubted that he would have any fun at this party and he even more highly doubted that he would walk away from it with a girlfriend. It wasn't like there was some mysterious, beautiful new girl in there who hadn't met Hiccup yet and would fall head over heels in love with him. That just didn't happen, especially not to him. He doubted he would even have any sort of relationship until he went to college anyways.

"Astrid is in there..." Fishlegs said. Hiccup rolled his eyes even more exaggeratedly.

"Yes Fishlegs, because Astrid Hofferson gives even the slightest fuck about me."

"Hiccup, she'll be drinking. There is a eighty-five point seven percent rate that she will be a lot more willing than normal," Fishlegs stated matter-of-factly. Hiccup glared at him.

"I'm not going to take advantage of Astrid's inebriation. I'm not that guy and I can't believe you're the guy who would even suggest it," he snapped. Fishlegs did look guilty after that.

"Hiccup, c'mon. It's our last chance. It's our senior year and we don't get to do this again. Can't we just try to have fun tonight?" he asked. Hiccup stared at him for a few moments, before sighing.

"Fine." Fishlegs basically cheered and turned off the car, jumping out as if they were going to a scholastic decathlon, rather than a cliché high school party. Hiccup got out as well and trudged behind his bouncing friend as they walked up to the house. God, he wished he could say something to Fishlegs, tell him to calm down, but he knew it would be no use. Fishlegs was incredibly socially inept, and Hiccup knew he wasn't any better. But at least he knew he didn't belong at Snotlout Jorgenson's party.

As they walked inside, everyone stared at them. It was very awkward. Hiccup had a strong urge to say something sassy, but there were far too many people around him who could snap him in half if they really wanted to, and he didn't doubt that they would if he had the nerve to insult them, even if it was in a way they couldn't understand. And then Snotlout spotted them, his eyebrows knitting together as he glared, so Hiccup grabbed Fishleg's arm, retreating into the kitchen for safety, only to walk right into a wobbly Astrid Hofferson. He grabbed her arms to make sure she wouldn't fall, and once she knew she wasn't going to, she jumped back from him, slapping at his hands as if they had burned her.

"Watch it, nerd!" she snapped, before leaving the kitchen, her friend Ruffnut following after her. The smell of alcohol had been incredibly strong on her breath. God, Hiccup really did not want to be here.

"Can't we just leave?" Hiccup groaned.

"That's not experiencing! Hiccup, have at least one drink," Fishlegs said, shoving a beer in Hiccup's hands. Hiccup groaned again as he took it.

"What about you?" he asked.

"One of us has to be the designated driver, and since it's my car..." Hiccup rolled his eyes. Of course Fish would make an excuse not to drink. He would be all about the experience without any of the true experiences. Hiccup looked at the can in his hand and opened it, wrinkling his nose at the smell before taking a sip. He initially wanted to spit it out, but a part of him really did wonder what all the point of this was, and why people enjoyed it so much. So Hiccup took another sip, but then just started basically chugging it.

He drank it down far too quickly, considering it tasted disgusting and he didn't want to force himself to sip it for the night. But Hiccup had never had a drink before in his life and he had no idea how much of a lightweight he would be, because the one drink alone had him wobbly. Fishlegs shoved another in his hand though, and Hiccup was a bit more liberal with that one, sipping at it and forcing himself to not gag with every taste. He knew Fishlegs felt that if they drank a little (though he was just holding an open can, as if to give off the appearance of consuming) they would seem cool, but Hiccup didn't really feel all that cool. The more he drank, the less cool he felt in fact. He didn't like the way his head felt and he didn't like that standing was suddenly such an issue.

They wandered around, before Hiccup couldn't take much of it before he knew he needed to make some sort of escape. He hated that everyone was watching them and staring at them as if they were some sort of side show. It was absolutely the worst.

"I need to get away from this crowd! I'll be right back!" he basically yelled, wanting to be heard over the music. Fishlegs looked like he was about to say something but Hiccup just walked away, escaping up a back set of stairs through the kitchen to the second floor.

* * *

Astrid was on her third vodka and cranberry, light on the cranberry. She was now much less steady on her feet and the music was giving her a headache, but that wasn't about to stop her from drinking. Also, Hiccup Haddock had touched her and she needed to forget that happened.

Suddenly Ruffnut gasped and Astrid jumped, looking around for what happened, assuming that either someone was having sex in front of everyone or a fight had broken out (both were common at these parties). Ruffnut grabbed Astrid's arm with one hand and used the other to point in the direction of the front door. High school legend and local community college student Eret Lindberg Jr.- son of Eret Lindberg Sr. (the top car salesman in the entire county)- had just walked in, and it was no secret that Ruff had the biggest crush on him.

"I can't believe he came! I'm gonna go talk to him," she said, before setting her cup aside, adjusting her breasts, and leaving Astrid to drink alone. Astrid watched her walk over to Eret and immediately bat her eyelashes at him. Eret didn't seem very interested, but Ruffnut was nothing if not persistant. Ruff liked challenges and honestly, Astrid thought they'd be cute together if Eret got his head out of his ass for once.

Astrid turned away from the scene and continued to sip heavily at her drink. Just as she was about to finish the cup, an arm went around her neck and she gasped angrily, turning her head to glare at Snotlout. She moved out from under his arm, shoving at him.

"What did I tell you about the touching, Snotlout?" Astrid asked.

"Aw, c'mon babe, I'm just being friendly!" Snotlout responded, that easy grin of his permanently plastered on his face. Astrid rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, oh so friendly."

"Babe, relax-"

"Don't call me babe!"

"Astrid, it's senior year! This is our last first party together and I think we should finally do what everyone has been expecting us to do! You know... the deed."

Astrid actually gagged at the thought of having Snotlout stick his dick inside of her. While she could barely stand him, his crush on her was no secret. It had started when they were in first grade and had been a constant nuisance all throughout their time in school. It wasn't anymore of a reason to date him though. She didn't like him like that, and she never would. "I would rather fuck a porcupine to be honest," she said.

"Astrid, you're drunk, I'm drunk, we can just put it down to being drunk! One night, c'mon. You'll love it. I'll leave you wondering why you never went Jorgenson the first chance you got." Snotlout had her crowded against a wall, and god, Astrid really didn't like being cornered. Especially by a creep who was only "friends" with her to get into her pants.

"I'm not having sex with you, Snotlout."

"C'mon babe, just one night..." Snotlout's hand drifted down her side to her crotch, and nope, Astrid was _not _standing for that. She brought her knee up to his crotch and he stumbled away, gasping loudly in pain. Astrid dumped the rest of her drink on his head before retreating up the stairs.

She went straight to Snotlout's room, intending on breaking most of his prized possessions in a possibly psychotic rage-induced fit, but was surprised to find Hiccup Haddock sitting on the other boy's bed. Hiccup looked up when she walked in, his eyes wide.

* * *

Hiccup knew he must have stumbled into Snotlout's room, what with all the trophies and the teenage boy paraphernalia. He looked around, unable to stop himself from inwardly gloating that he had way more trophies, all of which were for important things that actually mattered in the world, before he sat down on the questionable-looking bed. His head felt fuzzy and he was even more wobbly and he really didn't like it.

He had basically only just sat down when the door flew open. Hiccup expected it to be Snotlout, or a couple looking for a place to have drunken sex, but instead it was Astrid. That didn't make him any less anxious.

"What are you doing in here?" Astrid asked, stepping into the room. She was obviously very intoxicated, much more so than Hiccup, considering she was swaying where she stood. Hiccup wondered how much she had to drink.

"I... I needed to get away from the noise," Hiccup responded after a moment. Astrid nodded and stared at him for a few moments. Hiccup didn't like the look she was giving him. It reminded him of the look a lioness would give its prey right before they attacked. He gulped.

She looked around for a moment, before settling her eyes back on Hiccup, and yeah, he really didn't like that look. Sure, he'd had a huge crush on Astrid since... forever, but she'd never so much a glanced in his direction before. So with her staring at him like he was literally a piece of meat... it was very unnerving to him.

Astrid stepped into the room more and shut the door behind her, leaning up against it. Hiccup didn't notice her click the lock shut. "You know..." she started, smiling, "I was going to come in here and destroy Snotlout's favorite things, considering I've had it with him constantly trying to get me to sleep with him. But I think I know something that would make him even more angry..." She started walking towards Hiccup and his eyes went wide again. Despite the slight sway in her step, Astrid walked with the same amount of confidence that she did at school. She was incredibly intimidating.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm sick of Snotlout being a dick. I want to make him angry. Didn't I just say that?"

"And I'm part of that?" Hiccup asked, his voice cracking slightly. Astrid nodded as she stood in front of him, before she pushed him onto his back. He didn't think his eyes could get any wider, but then they did, basically bulging out of his head. He stared up at her as Astrid easily opened his belt and started to work on opening his pants. "Wh-What are you doing?"

"I'm going to have sex with you. On Snotlout's bed," Astrid answered in a matter-of-fact tone while simultaneously unzipping his jeans.

"Wait! What?" Hiccup asked, sitting up. Astrid sighed and started to unbutton his shirt, ignoring the hands trying to stop her from doing so. Hiccup's heart felt like it was going to beat out of his chest.

"C'mon Hiccup, don't tell me you don't want this. Everyone and their mom knows you've had a crush on me since preschool," Astrid said, pushing him back down once his shirt was unbuttoned and his chest was exposed. She ran her hands over his slight build. Hiccup blushed at his growing nakedness and the fact that he was definitely becoming very noticeably aroused.

"You don't even like me," he retorted weakly.

"So what? We're both drunk. I want to piss of Snotlout for being a douchebag and you get the opportunity to sleep with me. It's a win-win situation. We're both just helping each other out." Astrid pulled off Hiccup's shoes and socks before yanking his pants and underwear down, freeing his almost completely erect dick. She took him in hand and started stroking him, grinning. "Besides, I really don't feel like you're against this right now."

Hiccup bit back a groan of pleasure. He couldn't do this. He was only slightly drunk, whereas Astrid was much more drunk, and she hated him! She would never forgive him for letting her do this. But as she stroked him so surely, his body continued to betray him and he moaned out, because he really did want her. He always had.

And in all honesty, she seemed to really want him at that moment, and it was nice to feel wanted for once.

"Geez Hiccup, you're actually not terrible looking when you're naked," Astrid whispered, before she stood up straight and stripped off her own clothes. Hiccup just watched her, his cock twitching at the sight of her bare body once all her clothes were on the floor. His face was tomato red.

She grinned and crawled on top of him, sitting on his chest. For a moment, Hiccup thought she was going to kiss him, but she just reached back and continued to stroke him.

"Astrid, please-"

Astrid sighed. "Hiccup, just shut up," she said, before she moved back and rubbed herself against Hiccup's dick. She bit her lip and closed her eyes as his length rubbed against her clit. Hiccup groaned at the feeling.

"What... am I supposed to like... do something?" he asked. God, he was such a virgin. He hated how clueless he was. He'd never expected this to happen and he wasn't an avid porn-watcher, considering he knew how unrealistic it was and it just wasn't fun to be such an... under-represented body type.

"You're supposed to shut up," she said through gritted teeth, before she leaned up, gripped his dick and held it in position. He just stared at her, watching as she slowly slid onto him, and honestly, the way her eyes shut made him nervous. He didn't want to hurt her, even though the tight heat around him was something he instinctually just wanted to thrust up into. They didn't even do any prep and Hiccup knew that was a basic necessity!

"Are you... does it hurt?" Hiccup asked.

"Yes, Hiccup, it hurts. I haven't had sex in a while. But don't worry. I know what I'm doing." She basically sat on him for a few moments, before she started to roll her hips and Hiccup groaned. That felt really good. Astrid moaned softly and lifted herself up slightly, before letting herself fall back onto him. "Jesus Christ, yeah..." she groaned.

She started basically bouncing on Hiccup's dick, her hands grabbing at her own breasts as she moaned out. She sounded so loud, but Hiccup knew she wouldn't be heard over the music. He, on the other hand, didn't really know what to do with his hands or his feet. All he could do was lay there and grit his teeth, unsure of what to do. Astrid noticed this and sighed, before she grabbed one of his hands, putting it on her breast.

"Go to town..." she breathed moving a little faster. He grunted softly, before squeezing her breast, completely unsure of whether or not he was doing it right now. Astrid groaned, but it didn't sound like a pleasured groan, it sounded more like a groan of annoyance. "Okay, this isn't working. Hold on." Astrid pulled off of him and Hiccup's dick felt wet and weird. "Sit up against the headboard," she demanded and Hiccup moved to quickly obey. He didn't want to piss her off, even if moving so quickly made his world shift a little. He could tell he was sobering up, and hoped that maybe she was too.

Astrid sat back against his chest, kneeling over him. She gripped his length again and pressed it against herself, before falling back onto him easily, as if their bodies were made to fit together now. Astrid let out a breathy whine as he filled her again and immediately started moving, riding him like there was no tomorrow, her hands on his thighs so that she could get the angle just right.

Hiccup decided to stop holding back and started moaning, letting his body go with the flow, which meant rolling his hips up into Astrid. She definitely seemed to like that, as her breath hitched when he started.

"Rub my clit..." Astrid breathed out.

"What?" Hiccup asked.

Astrid groaned and leaned back against his completely. She took his hand and rubbed his fingers over her throbbing nub. "Like that... hard and fast..." she said, and Hiccup listened, rubbing over the bundle of nerves the way she told him to. He could do this, he could follow directions. And the way she was moaning had him knowing he was doing it at least a little right. She grabbed his other hand and put it on her breast again. "Don't squeeze too hard," she warned and Hiccup nodded, squeezing more gently. He brushed his thumb over her peaked nipple to see what kind of reaction he would get and the happy sigh she let out made him smile.

They seemed to move together for what felt like forever, Hiccup becoming a more and more active participant with each passing moment. He was still a little fumbly, but it was good enough apparently, because Astrid's demands lessened.

But what felt like forever wasn't all that long at all and Hiccup could feel that he was getting close. Astrid was leaning against him more heavily now, her back arched so much that her head was on his shoulder. His hand was moving so fast over her clit, he felt like it was going to fly off and she was moaning so loud now.

"Oh god... oh _god_!" she cried out and then she looked at him, and while it was probably the least proud moment of Hiccup's life, it was the moment he actually came. The look on her face had been enough to push him over the edge. She'd looked so_ wrecked_ and it was because of him, even if she had been the one doing all the work. And there was also the fact that he never thought she'd look at him like that.

He pressed into her hard and groaned loudly as he came, and when he finished, he felt her tense up. He thought she was going to jump off of him and leave him there in his shame, but instead... she was coming too. He could feel it around him and god, it felt really fucking good.

Once Astrid came down, she collapsed heavily against Hiccup. They both were hot and sticky and breathing heavily. Hiccup couldn't believe that had actually just happened. They just sat there in silence for a few moments, before Hiccup started to get a little uncomfortable. As if Astrid had read his mind, she pulled off of him and laid down on the bed, her knees up and her arm over her forehead.

"You... you okay?" Hiccup asked. She moved her arm and looked up at him.

"Oh... yeah, I'm fine," she responded, before smirking. "And now you won't have to go to college a virgin."

Hiccup blushed at that and got up. He wanted to clean himself up, but the tissue box on the bedside table was empty and Hiccup really didn't want to know why. So he decided it was best to just get home and wash away the shame. Astrid watched him as he grabbed his clothes and got dressed.

"Don't... don't tell anyone about this. Okay?" Astrid asked, and her voice sounded so small and timid that Hiccup actually froze. He had never heard her sound like that before. It was odd to hear her like that, the all powerful Astrid Hofferson, who was always on top of the world and afraid of no one.

"I won't," he said softly, buttoning up his shirt. "Um... see you at school..." he said awkwardly as he pulled on his shoes. He didn't look at her as he walked to the door and noticed that it was locked. He blushed even more, before unlocking it and leaving.

Thankfully, Fishlegs didn't argue when Hiccup said he wanted to go. He also didn't question Hiccup's disheveled appearance or the fact that he very obviously smelled like sex. Hiccup was really thankful for his friend in that moment. He just wanted to get home and not dwell on the fact that he just had sex with Astrid.

* * *

Astrid stared up at the ceiling after Hiccup left. She knew she had to get up, but she just... she couldn't get up. She wanted to just lay there. Hiccup had been... surprisingly good. Sure, he came a little early and he was fumbly up until the end, but she had still had a pretty decent orgasm. Actually more than decent... and from _Hiccup Haddock_ of all people...

And when she'd looked at him right before they came... something changed. She didn't know how, and in what way, but... he looked different.

But now he was gone and she was left sweaty and sticky and feeling weird. She had to get up and get dressed before Snotlout walked in and thought she was waiting for him or some bullshit like that. The thought of him thinking that she'd so quickly changed her mind and was waiting for him made her feel nauseous, but the thought of moving wasn't that great either. She just kind of... she just wanted to enjoy the aftermath.

"This is crazy... I fucked Hiccup Haddock and now I want to sit and enjoy how it felt? I'm going insane," she grumbled to herself, shaking her head. But she still didn't move. She waited a few more minutes, just letting what she'd done soak in, before she finally got up, got dressed, and walked home. She suddenly didn't feel the urge to party anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so this is going to be the longest chapter of this whole fic. I don't know why that happened, it just did when I split them into parts. It's whatever. Also, I'm going to warn you now that all the pregnancy stuff might be a little off (spoiler alert: she's pregnant!). I did very limited research (kinda not true) on pregnancy and never plan to have children of my own (very true), so if the timing seems off, just ignore it. Health class was never my forte and I didn't do that stupid baby doll assignment. But yeah, warnings for this chapter: there be smut ahead, and enjoy!**

* * *

A few days after the party school started, and Astrid avoided Hiccup like the plague. She didn't talk to him, she didn't accidentally brush up against him in the halls, she didn't even so much as glance slightly in his direction. Yeah, she told Snotlout that she fucked someone in his bed, but she claimed it was some college guy she'd met. He never would've let her live it down if he knew the truth. And if she told Snotlout, then the entire school would known within minutes.

She honestly just tried to forget it ever happened. In her drunken stupor, it had seemed like such a brilliant plan, the perfect way to get back at Snotlout, but now that she was sober and was able to actually think about it... yeah, she really wanted to forget it. And that was easy enough to do... until she missed her period.

Astrid had always been very regular when it came to her menstrual cycle. She had a calendar that always told her when it would come and when it would go. Her body was incredibly reliable that way. So when she missed it... she definitely noticed.

And she was definitely freaking out.

She tried to chalk it up to stress. It was senior year and there was prom and finals and college applications. Just because it was supposed to be her perfect final year didn't mean there wouldn't be any stress involved. And women missed their periods when they got stressed, that happened all the time, didn't it? Of course it did, it had to. Even a quick google search let her know that.

But then the nausea started. She was constantly feeling sick out of nowhere and vomiting soon after. Then her breasts started to feel tender and raw, and god, this was not good. This was not good at all. She googled her symptoms, and all signs pointed to... pregnant.

The first thing she did was have a massive breakdown. She just sat in her room and cried into a pillow, not wanting anyone to hear her, especially her parents. After that, she cleaned herself up, covering up any signs of her break in perfection and left the house.

Astrid drove to a drugstore outside of town, just to make sure that no one would see her buying every single type of pregnancy test the store supplied. But she didn't want to risk taking them home either... if she slipped up and her parents caught her using one or even just somehow found a box or a wrapper... it would be the end. She needed to go somewhere where they wouldn't have any idea, where no evidence could be traced.

She played with the idea of going to Ruffnut's, but she didn't know if she trusted Ruffnut to not tell Tuffnut, who had no concept of how to keep his big mouth shut. She also didn't know how much she wanted her best friend to know she was possibly knocked up. So she decided to go to the source of her problem.

Hiccup.

Astrid had never been to Hiccup's home before, had never had a reason to, but she knew where it was. Everyone did. He was the son of the Mayor of the town, a man who was often not actually in town because he was planning to run for State Senate. But it was impossible to miss the gorgeous home up the long winding driveway. When she pulled up to the house, she wasn't surprised to see only one car in the driveway.

She got out of her car and walked up to the door, ringing the doorbell. It took a few minutes before the door opened, and in that time, Astrid had worked herself up quite a bit, but then the door opened and she reigned in her composure. Hiccup looked like he just about shit his pants when he saw who was at his door.

"Uh... hi Astrid..." he said awkwardly, his face flushing.

"I need to use your bathroom." Astrid just wanted to get right to the point.

"Why?"

"Because I might be pregnant."

"You... what?" Hiccup's face turned from red to green so quickly, and Astrid kind of felt bad about it. She probably could've been a bit more sensitive about the situation, but that just wasn't her style.

"Can I come in?" she asked. Hiccup nodded dumbly and stepped aside for her to walk past him. She looked around as she moved into the house. It was large and gorgeously kept, and very... unlived-in to be honest. She had a moment of feeling sad for him, before she shook it off and looked up at him. "Bathroom?"

"You can use mine," Hiccup mumbled, before leading Astrid up the stairs and down the hall into a large bedroom. She would've gone straight through to the open bathroom door, but she got distracted by the black cat laying on Hiccup's bed. He looked up when they entered the room, his eyes big and green.

"I didn't take you for a cat person," Astrid commented.

"That's Toothless," Hiccup said. Astrid raised a brow.

"Toothless?" she asked. The cat seemed to know they were talking about him, as he yawned and the glimpse inside of his mouth showed Astrid he had no teeth. Hiccup walked over and sat on the bed, causing Toothless to jump up and start rubbing himself against his human. Astrid could see that half of his tail was missing as well.

"I found him a few years ago. He was fur and bones and he'd been tortured basically. That's why he doesn't have any teeth and only has half a tail. I brought him home and nourished him back to health. He's my best friend," Hiccup said, rubbing the cat's head. Astrid could hear him purring from across the room.

"That's sweet," Astrid said before she could stop himself, because it really was. Everyone she knew would've left the cat to die, completely uncaring and thinking that it was beyond help.

"Yeah. He has to stay in here for the most part though. My dad doesn't know about him," Hiccup said, standing up.

"Your secret is safe with me," Astrid said, unable to miss the irony of her statement.

Hiccup nodded and scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "So um... yeah, the bathroom is right there," he said, motioning towards the door. Astrid nodded.

"Thanks. I um... I'll be awhile, honestly." She held her bag. "I bought every single kind of pregnancy test they had." She walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind her, locking it.

She felt really weird about using Hiccup's bathroom. It was obviously a boy bathroom, but it was so _clean_. And he had a big tub and a separate shower, and Astrid couldn't help but think that she really wanted this bathroom.

But the weirdest part was peeing on twenty different pee sticks, knowing that Hiccup was on the other side of the door, waiting to find out the results. God, she might be pregnant with _Hiccup Haddock's baby_. Now that she was in his bathroom, taking the tests, it really started to sink in. How would she get out of this? She couldn't. Unless she got an abortion, which... she didn't want to do. She wasn't against it, but she didn't want to do it herself. Plus her parents were very much against it and if they somehow found out... And what would Hiccup want to do? And god, what were people going to say?

She could probably just say the random college guy she slept with was the father, and everyone would believe her. But... she would still be pregnant. She really didn't want to be pregnant.

* * *

It took a half an hour before Astrid finally came out of the bathroom. Hiccup stood up immediately from where he'd been sitting at his computer, just staring at the screen. She looked up at him and sighed.

"Positive. Every single one of them," she said.

Hiccup felt his stomach sinking. He had knocked a girl up... he'd gotten Astrid Hofferson pregnant. At a party of all things. He couldn't believe this was happening.

He sat back down again and rubbed his hands over his face and through his hair. "So... what do you want to do? Do you want to... take care of it?" God, he hated the way he sounded when he said it. Like it was his absolute worst nightmare that she do that.

"I don't want to do that," she responded. Hiccup looked up at her.

"What do you want to do then?" he asked.

She shrugged and looked down. She looked so timid, and it reminded him of the way she'd looked after they had sex, right as she asked him not to tell anyone. "Maybe just hide it until I can't anymore... I won't start showing for a couple months, and we're heading into winter now, so it'll be easier to cover it."

"What about when you can't hide it anymore?"

"I don't know."

Hiccup sighed. "Are you sure it's mine?" Astrid honestly looked offended at that.

"Yes, Hiccup! You're the first person I've slept with in months!"

"Are you even going to tell people it's mine?"

Astrid didn't respond, and she didn't make eye contact. The silence was all that Hiccup needed. He wondered why he even asked in the first place, he just should've known. Pregnancy wouldn't ruin her completely as long as everyone thought it was the child of someone more worthy.

He hated that his eyes clouded over. He hated that he was so hurt by this. But he was. Astrid had basically taken advantage of his feelings for her and now she was going to pretend he didn't exist when it came to their baby. _Their baby?_ Why was he even thinking like that? He was almost eighteen years old, if anything, she was probably doing him a favor.

"Look... it's nothing against you," Astrid said, and Hiccup rolled his eyes. She sighed in annoyance. "It isn't. I'm going to carry the baby to full term and then I'm going to give it up for adoption. Do you really want to be a teen parent? Because I don't. We're both on the fast track to get out of this town, not get stuck in it. It's better if I keep you out of the loop, because then you don't have the opportunity to get attached."

Hiccup glared at her. "Yeah, thank you so much for your consideration," he deadpanned. She sighed again.

"Whatever. I put all of the tests in a bag and put it in your garbage. Feel free to incinerate them, and thank you for letting me use your bathroom. I just couldn't risk the chance of slipping up and having my parents find one."

"Yeah, and if my dad finds one, I'll just tell him he's going to be a granddaddy!" Hiccup sassed, rubbing his hand over his stomach. Astrid glared at him.

"Goodbye, Hiccup," she said, before storming out of his room. Hiccup listened to her stomp down the stairs and then he heard the front door open and slam shut. He got up and moved to his bed, collapsing face first onto it, groaning loudly. Toothless climbed onto his back, circled a few times, and then plopped down, purring.

"Never have sex, Toothless. It's not worth it," Hiccup grumbled into his comforter. Toothless started purring louder.

* * *

The next few months went by in a blur. While Hiccup could think about nothing but Astrid and the baby, Astrid was happy to pretend that Hiccup didn't actually exist. At least, she told herself she was happy to do it.

She went about her life as if nothing was different. She hung out with friends, she went to parties (though when her friends weren't looking, she would dump her drinks), and she just kept up with her social image. Through fall and into the beginning of winter, Astrid was easily able to start wearing looser fitting clothes that effortlessly hid her tiny bump.

It was honestly probably not noticeable by anyone except her. It probably wasn't even much of a bump. But Astrid sometimes would catch herself staring at it when she was changing, and she would run her hand over the slight rise and it would make her think of Hiccup. It wouldn't take her long to get angry at herself though and pull on her sweater. Big sweaters being back in style was a godsend to her.

During the beginning of winter break, of which she spent most of her time eating, it was getting harder to hide it. Her bump was really starting to grow, and while it was still small, it was definitely starting to become noticeable, and Astrid often got lazy with what she wore at home. Or maybe she was just more conscious of it. Astrid didn't really know which, but she was still really anxious.

She also had to hide all her pregnancy stuff. All her vitamins and such. They were in a fake bottom she'd made in her desk drawer. But they were the reason that everything went so horribly wrong.

* * *

Christmas had been so nice and passed by quickly (every single shirt Astrid got didn't actually fit her anymore). She'd opened presents with her family and then went out with her friends while her parents went out to a Christmas party of their own. She'd even spent the night at Ruff's, though she hadn't felt good about it because Ruff had almost seen her stomach.

The next day, she got home, feeling tired and hungry. It had been a long night of worrying that something would happen to let Ruffnut know what was going on with her. Thankfully though, nothing had happened and it had really been all in her head. She dropped her bag by the front door and went into the kitchen, planning to grab a snack before she went upstairs to take a long nap.

She didn't expect, however, to come face to face with her parents, who were sitting at the kitchen table, both of them with stony expressions on their faces. When she saw them she froze, but the feeling of dread didn't fill her until she saw what was on the table.

In front of her father was a receipt.

"What is this, Astrid?" her father asked, his tone chilling as he pushed the receipt towards her with two fingers. Her parents were incredibly conservative, and while they were usually quite loving, Astrid knew this tone. As she'd gotten older, she'd heard it more and more.

"It's a receipt..." Astrid responded, not knowing what else to say. Her father picked it up and scanned the list on it.

"Two jars of dill pickles, a gallon of milk, a dozen eggs, dishwashing soap, a twelve pack of toilet paper, and..." He looked up at her over the slip of paper. "Prenatal vitamins."

Astrid didn't say anything. She just bit her lip. She felt nauseas and it had nothing to do with the pregnancy. She'd been dreading the day they'd found out, and now that it had... she didn't know what to do.

"I can explain-"

"You're pregnant."

It wasn't even a question. It was a statement, a fact, and Astrid felt tears spring to her eyes, her lower lip starting to tremble. She looked down, always hating showing weakness in front of anyone, especially her parents.

"You're pregnant. Aren't you, Astrid?"

Astrid couldn't say anything. She couldn't open her mouth for the fear of crying out and begging her parents for forgiveness. But they wanted an answer and she had to give one. So she just nodded, still not looking up.

"Get out."

Those two words. Those two words absolutely broke her, and the dam of tears burst so hard that her cheeks were soaked within seconds. They were her parents, they were supposed to love her and take care of her when she did something stupid, but they were kicking her out, and she had known it would happen. A part of her had hoped it wouldn't, but the smarter part of her had always known.

"Dad, please..." Astrid tried, looking up at him and pleading for him to understand. She knew he wouldn't change his mind, but she had to try at least. She looked at her mother. "Mom?" Her mother stayed silent, shaking her head and not looking at her only daughter.

"Pack your things and get out. We'll be gone for a few hours, and we expect that you'll be gone once we get back," her father said. With that, they stood up and walked out of the house, leaving Astrid to cry in the middle of the kitchen.

* * *

Winter break was never Hiccup's favorite time. Sure, he liked not getting up at the ass-crack of dawn, but he missed having things to do during the day. Fishlegs came over a couple of times, but after the party, Hiccup felt weird around him, like he was going to blurt out any moment what he did, and he knew he couldn't do that. Fishlegs wasn't the best at keeping secrets.

There was also the fact that the holidays were always spent alone. Hiccup could remember being little and opening presents with his dad, but once his dad became a government figure, he'd stop being around during the holidays, saying that Hiccup was grown now and the spirit wasn't the same. So instead of waking up to presents under the tree on Christmas morning, they were delivered to him via the mail on Christmas Eve. Hiccup was supposed to put them under the tree, but he just opened them when he got them.

It was the day after Christmas now and Hiccup was just lounging on the couch, Toothless beside him in his cat bed. He liked to let Toothless roam when he knew it was just going to be them two. His dad had called earlier and said that he wasn't going to be home for at least another month. Hiccup didn't mind. He was used to being alone.

"What do you think, bud? Should we order a pizza tonight?" he asked his feline friend. Toothless meowed and Hiccup pulled out his phone, but just as he was about to dial his favorite pizza place, the doorbell rang.

Hiccup's eyes narrowed and he told Toothless to go up to his room while he stuffed the cat bed behind the couch. Better safe than sorry. He waited until Toothless was out of sight up the stairs before opening the door. He was shocked to see Astrid standing on the other side, her eyes red and bloodshot, two duffle bags at her feet and another over her shoulder.

"My parents kicked me out," she said.

"So, you came here?" Hiccup asked. He sounded harsh, and he hadn't meant to, but he was irritated with her and he knew his irritation was very much justified.

"Hiccup, I had no where else to go," Astrid responded.

"Well, let's see, there's Ruffnut's house. Aren't you two best friends? And then there's Snotlout's. I'm sure he wouldn't mind sharing his bed with you, at least until he finds out you're pregnant, of course. Then again, he's dumb enough, you could probably just say it's his and I'm sure he would wholeheartedly believe you." Hiccup knew he shouldn't be snapping, but after months of absolutely no contact whatsoever, who was Astrid to think that she could just waltz to him for something like this and expect him to help her even though he really did want to help her because he was too good of a person.

"Hiccup, please..." Astrid whispered. "I'm pregnant with your baby and my parents kicked me out because of it. They found a receipt that showed that I bought prenatal vitamins. I don't even know how they found the receipt, it probably fell out of my trash or something. But please don't turn me away too..." She looked like she was going to start crying again, and god, Hiccup hated himself for snapping. After everything, she still had some weird power over him, and even though he hated it, he couldn't turn her away.

"Here... I'll get these. You shouldn't be doing any heavy lifting. He leaned down and picked up her two duffel bags, before leading her inside and up the stairs. There was a guest bedroom across from his, so he went into it and put her bags on the floor at the end of the bed. She followed him in and looked around. "Will this be okay?" he asked. She nodded. It was a very pretty room, nicely decorated, and rarely used. "The sheets and such are clean, so you won't have to worry about that. Do you have anymore things in your car?" Hiccup asked. Astrid nodded, her eyes glazing over. "I'll go get your things, okay?"

He put his hand out to touch her shoulder, but thought better of it and left the room. He left the house and got the rest of her things out of her car, carrying it all upstairs. He walked into the room to see Astrid sitting on the bed, her coat and sweater off, leaving her only in a tight tank top which definitely showed off the slight roundness of her belly. She was rubbing her stomach gently, sniffling.

"What a great holidays, huh?" she asked.

"It could be worse..." Hiccup whispered and she looked up at him.

"How?"

Hiccup shrugged. "You could have had absolutely no one to go to."

Astrid sighed and Hiccup bit his lip. "So, I um... I was gonna order a pizza for dinner. Is that okay?" he asked. Astrid nodded. "Any topping preferences?" he added. She shook her head. "Alright, um... I'll leave you to unpack."

Hiccup left the room then and went back downstairs, sitting down where he had been. Toothless looked up at him and meowed. Hiccup scratched his head. "Yeah, I don't know what's really happening, bud. But I do want her safe. Not just because she's carrying my baby, but because she's Astrid... I may not be important to her, but..." He sighed and dialed the pizza place, putting in his usual order.

When the pizza arrived, Astrid came downstairs to get a few slices and a bottle of water, before retreating back up the stairs and out of Hiccup's sight.

* * *

Even with a person in the house, Hiccup still felt completely alone. Astrid holed herself up in her room, only coming out to get food and drinks, which was often, but that didn't mean she said anything to him. She didn't have to come out to use the bathroom, the guest room was connected to the small upstairs bathroom.

He didn't really know what to do honestly. He knew he needed to get her out of that room and just try and talk to her. They couldn't live like this, especially if she was going to be staying for a while.

Plus, if they got along better, it would be easier to explain to his dad.

So the night before New Year's Eve, Hiccup went out shopping and on the morning of New Year's Eve, he woke up bright and early to get to work. He decorated the downstairs with balloons and a big banner and he even set out hats and noise makers. He normally thought decorations like this were tacky, but he knew that Astrid was used to going to New Year's parties, and he didn't want her to feel like she was missing something.

Around noon, he started to cook. Now, Hiccup wasn't a chef by any means, but he knew how to follow a recipe, and after years of cooking for himself, he wasn't a total failure in the kitchen. He made roasted chicken breast with garlic potatoes and a nice side salad (though that just came prepackaged in a bag). He also brought out the glass champagne flutes, though he had sparkling cider to fill them with.

The smell of food cooking is what brought Astrid down initially. Hiccup watched as she looked around at everything, while he tried to make himself look busy. She walked into the kitchen and leaned against the counter.

"What is all of this?" she asked. Hiccup shrugged.

"Well, I figured I wasn't being a very good host. Not that you were helping as a house guest, but still. I know you're probably used to New Year's parties, and I doubt you planned on going to one tonight, so I made one for us."

Astrid's eyes narrowed for a moment, before she smiled slightly. "That's actually pretty sweet of you." She noticed the flutes and raised a brow at him. He chuckled.

"Sparkling cider," he replied. She smiled more and nodded, before sighing softly and rubbing her stomach.

"And you cooked for me?"

Hiccup nodded.

"No one has ever actually cooked for me. You know, besides parents," she said with a blush. "I never would've thought you'd know how to cook."

"Well, you don't know me very well. There's a lot about me that might surprise you. And I figured that if you're going to live with me for an extended period of time, maybe you should start learning about me. Just like I'd like to learn about you," Hiccup explained. Astrid stared at him for a moment, before nodding.

"Yeah, okay," she said. "When's dinner gonna be ready?"

"Not for a while. Do you want something to snack on?" Astrid nodded and Hiccup opened the fridge. He pulled out a premade platter with apple slices and peanut butter on it. He smiled at her as he handed it to her, their fingers brushing slightly. She stared at him like he'd just grown a second head.

"You really are full of surprises," she said. She stared at him for one more moment, before leaving the kitchen. Hiccup thought that she might've gone back upstairs, until he heard the TV in the living room turn on. He checked the food quickly and grabbed a couple bottles of water before following her. She was curled up on the couch, the plate on her lap. Toothless jumped up beside her and curled into his bed. Hiccup watched as she smiled and scratched behind his ears.

Hiccup walked over and sat down on the other side of Toothless' bed, grinning when he heard how loudly his cat was purring. "He likes you."

"He has good taste."

They sat in silence for a few moments as Astrid ate a few of the apple slices, both of their eyes on the TV, though it was obvious neither one of them was really watching. The tension in the air could've been cut in with a knife.

"So... was I right about you not planning on going to a party?" Hiccup asked, needing to break the tension.

Astrid took a bite of an apple. "Yeah," she said. "Ruffnut called me earlier, asking if I was going to Snotlout's party, but I told her I wasn't feeling well. I mean, it's not a total lie, I was feeling sick when she called."

"How do you feel now?"

"Better. Hungry. But what's new?" She laughed and took another bite of an apple slice. "I swear, I'm gonna get huge so quick..."

"But that's a good thing, you want to gain the weight-"

Astrid sighed loudly. "Hiccup, can we please just not talk about the pregnancy? It's all I think about anymore and I just want to be distracted from it. Let's talk about something else."

Hiccup balked. "Like what?" he asked. She looked over at him.

"You said you wanted me to get to know you. So tell me about you. Tell me something about you that no one else knows."

Hiccup pursed his lips for a moment, before smiling softly. "I love to be outside. I love hiking and exploring new places. I've been saving up money since I was seven years old, and I plan on traveling the world one day. I want to see everything, experience everything. I want to have a new adventure everyday."

"That sounds amazing... I hope you get to do it." Hiccup looked over at her and she seemed sincere. But his eyes glanced down and looked at her hand on her stomach. He couldn't help but think that he was already in the midst of his first big adventure. She followed his gaze and sighed. "Hiccup..."

"I know, I'm sorry. Anyways, I told you something about me. Tell me something about you."

They traded facts back and forth for a while, before it was time for dinner. Hiccup had already set the table, but then they ended up just eating at the counter, picking at each dish instead. Afterwards, they sat back down on the couch, Toothless not between them this time. They had their sparkling cider and they were watching the New Year's Eve concerts on TV. They even put on the stupid hats and had the noise makers. The level of comfort they already had was palpable. They had a lot more in common than they thought and Hiccup... he really liked this Astrid. This Astrid that smiled and laughed at his lame jokes.

They were talking about New Year's kisses on the TV. Hiccup bit his lip. "Have you ever had a New Year's kiss?" he asked, even though he knew the answer.

"Of course I have," she said, looking up at him. "Pretty much every New Year's since I was thirteen, I have. Most of them were boys I knew through family. But then when I started going to parties, it was mostly random college guys."

"What about Snotlout?" Hiccup asked. Astrid laughed loudly.

"Oh no. Never. Not that he didn't try. He always tried to corner me at exactly midnight, but I never let that happen."

"Why haven't you and Snotlout ever dated?"

"Because he's an imbecile. I know that technically he and I are on top of the food chain at school, and dating him would've been so easy probably. But I'm just not into him, whatsoever."

Hiccup nodded at her explanation, and they were quiet for a few minutes after that. But then something came to his mind, and he just had to know. "What did Snotlout do to you that night that made you want to get back at him?"

Astrid was silent for a few moments, and Hiccup was worried he'd hit a nerve that he shouldn't have. But then she sighed. "He tried to get me to have sex with him. Like... he touched me." Hiccup felt the rage well up inside of him. "I kneed him before he could do much though. But when I come to think of it... he forced himself on me... just like I forced myself on you."

Hiccup looked down. "I mean, I didn't really fight back."

"I wish you had."

They didn't really talk much after that, just continued watching the show in silence. It was a little awkward, but not so bad. Astrid commented on the performers, but that was the extent. But then they announced the countdown would be starting. Astrid looked up at Hiccup.

"Have you ever had a New Year's kiss, Hiccup?" she asked. Hiccup blushed deeply and shook his head. The countdown started. Astrid stared at the TV. When it got to five, Astrid sat up and Hiccup looked at her. Astrid smiled at him as he stared at her with wide eyes. The countdown reached one. Astrid put her hand on Hiccup's cheek and leaned in, pressing her lips to his. Hiccup's eyes went even wider, but then his eyes closed and he kissed back.

Hiccup's heart was thudding hard against his ribcage and when Astrid pulled back, Hiccup followed her lips. She smiled at him.

"Happy New Year, Hiccup," she whispered.

"Y-You too..." he whispered back. They went back to watching the show, before Astrid yawned a few moments later, said goodnight, and went upstairs. Hiccup stared after her, his heart still racing. Astrid had kissed him. Astrid had _kissed_ him!

This was the best New Year's ever.

* * *

Kissing Hiccup had been a spur of the moment decision. After learning more about him and really starting to understand him, Astrid had felt comfortable and... yeah, she kissed him. And honestly? She felt odd. It was a similar feeling to how she felt after she slept with him. He wasn't a bad kisser. Inexperienced, but his lips were soft and they felt good against hers.

She laid in bed thinking about it. The way her heart had started racing in her chest when he started to kiss back. No kiss had ever make her feel like this. It wasn't mindblowing, but it just... it made her _feel_. She rubbed her hand over her stomach and sighed. What was this kid doing to her? This kid that months ago, she hated. This kid that was actually pretty attractive and really sweet. This kid that was the father of the baby inside of her.

"Oh god, what is he doing to me?" Astrid groaned, before rolling over onto her side and burying her face in the pillow.

The next morning, Astrid woke up feeling... not very clean. She knew why too. She'd had a particularly sexual dream about a particular person. A part of her hated her subconscious for it, but another part of her wanted to go across the hall to Hiccup's room and just get him naked.

She sat up in her bed and ran her hand through her hair. "What is going on with me?" So yeah, maybe it wasn't the first time she'd had a dream about Hiccup. She'd had a lot of dreams about him since the party actually... but they had stayed mostly innocent and there hadn't been any kissing. In the dream she'd just woken up from... there had been a lot of kissing.

What was she supposed to do? Tell Hiccup? How would he react? Did she want to be with him or something? That she definitely didn't know. She couldn't imagine walking through the halls with Hiccup on her arm. She could, however, imagine the backlash of that. The loss of her image... the loss of her throne. She couldn't do that. She still had time before that would happen because of the pregnancy. She couldn't give up these last weeks of continued popularity.

Besides, she wasn't about to jump into a relationship with Hiccup. Just because she maybe was starting to feel something for him didn't really have to mean anything. She couldn't name what she was feeling, and honestly, maybe it was nothing. Maybe it was just a result of him really being the only person who was there for her in her time of need. That could easily be the explanation.

She got out of bed and went into the bathroom to take a shower. Once she got out, she felt a lot better. And since it was the last day before they went back to school, Astrid put on clean pajamas, deciding she really just didn't care today. Hiccup wouldn't care either.

As she walked down the stairs, she could hear Hiccup in the kitchen. She followed the noise and leaned against the doorframe, smiling. "Are you always such a morning person?" she asked. Hiccup jumped, not having heard her come down.

"Um.. yeah, uh... good morning, Astrid!" he said, before turning and opening the cupboards behind him. "What do you want for breakfast? We have cereal, or oatmeal, or I could make pancakes or waffles or something. Whatever you want."

Astrid smiled and walked over to the counter, leaning against it. "Waffles sound good." Hiccup smiled and nodded, pulling down the waffle mix. He got everything together and made the batter, before pulling out the waffle iron. Astrid asked him if he needed help, but he told her he was good. She rolled her eyes, but smiled and sat at the counter.

Once the waffles were made, Hiccup cut up some berries and then Astrid piled her plate high with waffles and berries and butter and covered it all in syrup. The berries had probably been to make it healthier, but she ruined it with the butter and ten pounds of syrup, and boy was it delicious.

Hiccup ate much less, but she knew he wasn't judging. After they finished eating, Astrid helped Hiccup put the dishes in the dishwasher.

"So, um... Hiccup?" Astrid started. Hiccup looked over at her. "I want us to be friends. You know, like, around the house and such. It would be pointless to be living together and go back to well... how we were. Which was my fault, and I'm sorry about that."

Hiccup regarded her for a moment. "So you want to be friends, but only... here?"

Astrid bit her lip. "It sounds bad when you say it that way."

Hiccup sighed and shrugged, going back to rinsing off the dishes before putting them in the dishwasher. "I guess it's better than radio silence," he said.

"I'm sorry, I'm just... I like you. You're a good guy and you're sweet, but... I'm just not ready to lose what I have at school, you know? I only have so much time..."

"I get it. It's fine, Astrid."

Astrid knew it wasn't fine.

* * *

Even though Hiccup hadn't reacted well to the friends-only-when-home thing, he went along with it fine. At school, they went about as normal, not talking, not looking at each other (even though Hiccup still looked). It was as if nothing had changed, as if nothing monumental had happened.

And at home, they sat on the couch and watched movies, they did their homework together, and Hiccup showed Astrid his map. It was a world map that he'd hung on his wall, with little color coded tacks all over it and string connecting them, showing what his future "travel the world" plans consisted of. She didn't even think it was dorky, she actually gave input about his plans and helped him make them a little better actually.

But as January started to pass by, her stomach was starting to grow more and more. Her bump was still technically small, but it was definitely more noticeable, and even her big sweaters were starting to get a bit tight.

It was almost the end of January now, and Astrid had planned to go buy some new sweaters, but her plans were radically changed when the weather channel started reporting a severe snow storm warning. School had already been cancelled as the snow started to fall. Astrid still wanted to go, but the moment she grabbed her purse, Hiccup stopped her.

"You're not leaving this house. The weather report said to stay off the roads. This is supposed to be really bad, Astrid," he said.

"Hiccup, I need to get sweaters."

"I care more about your safety than hiding your bump. We'll go get some once the storm passes, I'll even pay for them," he said. Astrid was struck with an intense feeling, one that she often got when Hiccup displayed how much he cared for her.

"Fine... but I'll pay for my own sweaters," she said. "I'm going to go change into something more comfortable. And warmer." She went back upstairs and put her purse away, before changing into a pair of sweatpants, thick socks, and her warmest sweater. She went back downstairs to find Hiccup watching the weather again. "Any change?" she asked, sitting down beside him, tucking her legs underneath herself.

"If by change you mean they are now predicting it to be even worse, then yes. It's a good thing I went grocery shopping when I did," he said.

"Has your dad called?" she asked. Hiccup nodded.

"He just told me to keep in touch in case of any emergencies."

"Does he know about me yet?" she couldn't help but ask. Hiccup shook his head.

"I... I still don't know what to say about that yet. But it doesn't matter. He'll call before he comes back. He always does." Astrid sighed and nodded, before the lights flickered. "Oh god..." Hiccup groaned, before jumping up and running out of the room.

"Hiccup!" Astrid called after him.

"I'm just getting flashlights! Just in case!" he called from another room, and he came back in a few minutes later with two flashlights and a big box of candles. Hiccup started setting the candles out in various places. He also opened a drawer in the coffee table and pulled out a lighter and a box of matches. "If the power goes out, we have to move all the food in the fridge and freezer to the back porch. It'll stay cold enough out there so that nothing will go bad. And I already got out the extra blankets as well. We should be good."

"Yeah, let's just hope the power doesn't go out."

Unfortunately, they weren't that lucky. The snow was falling in sheets basically, and it was coming down hard. It only took a couple hours before the power went out. Hiccup and Astrid moved everything from the fridge to the back porch, and then they played card games in the candlelight for a bit while eating cold pizza.

But card games got boring quickly and they decided to just go to bed. They blew out the candles and used the flashlights to get upstairs without hurting themselves. They said goodnight in the hallway and went their separate ways. Astrid curled up under her covers, but even with the extra blankets, she still felt cold. And that couldn't have been good for the baby! Yeah, she was very worried about the baby.

She got up and gathered up her blankets, before leaving her room and going across the hall. She knocked on Hiccup's door, and opened it, looking inside. Hiccup sat up when he saw her.

"Astrid?" he asked. She glanced around nervously, seeing that even Toothless was bundled down in his own bed with extra blankets. She smiled and looked at Hiccup again.

"Can I stay in here with you tonight? I mean... body heat will make us warmer, right?" she asked. Hiccup nodded, far too quickly.

"Yeah, yeah, of course," he said, lifting up his blankets. Astrid closed the door, walked over, and crawled in beside him, putting her blankets over them as well. She got herself comfortable on her side and when she looked up, Hiccup's face was right there.

Maybe it was the cold getting to her. Or maybe she just really wanted to feel what Hiccup seemed to make her feel again. She didn't know what compelled her to do it, but suddenly she was leaning in and pressing her lips to Hiccup's, her eyes closing as she kissed him. It seemed like she shocked him again, because he didn't respond at first, but then he definitely was responding, pressing into the kiss and sighing against her lips. She lead the kiss, tilting her head slightly and moving their lips, but it didn't take long for Hiccup to catch on. He was definitely a quick learner.

Their one kiss turned into quite the heated make out. Astrid was actually feeling warmer than she'd ever felt in her life. But she still pulled away and shivered. "I've heard that when you're stuck in the cold with someone else, you should take off your clothes... get skin to skin, as close as you can, because it'll keep you the warmest..."

Hiccup nodded. "Yeah, yes, that's a good idea, we should do that..."

Getting their clothes off honestly happened in a blur and then they were pressed together, skin on skin, completely naked. Astrid moved on top of Hiccup, his hand immediately going to her belly. She blushed and kissed him. She was already turned on, her body aching for his. She took his hand and put it between her legs, gasping softly as his fingers slid through her slick folds.

"See what you do to me..." she breathed, and it wasn't even a lie let out in the moment. Hiccup really had this effect on her.

"Oh god," Hiccup moaned and he had to kiss her again.

"I want you inside me, Hiccup," Astrid breathed against his lips and he groaned even louder. She moved up his body a little and gripped his erection in her hand, pressing the tip against her and sinking down slowly. They both moaned as Hiccup filled her. She sat on him for a moment, letting herself get used to the stretch, before she was moving.

Hiccup was much more active this time around. He thrust up, meeting her movements, their sweaty skin slapping together loudly in the otherwise silence of the room. They stayed close, their lips mere centimeters apart, but not touching because they were far too concerned with breathing.

Astrid pressed her forehead to Hiccup's and cried out every time he pushed into her body. The fumbling from their first time was gone, replaced with this desperate need for them to be as close as possible, a need neither of them fully understood.

Hiccup also didn't need to be told what to do this time around. He could tell they were both getting close and his hand moved between them, rubbing Astrid's clit frantically, and the sound she made when he did so was honestly music to his ears.

And when they finally climaxed, it was almost together. This time, Astrid came first, moaning out Hiccup's neck. Hiccup came a few moments after she did, pushing into her as far as he could as he spilled inside of her. Astrid collapsed against him as he collapsed against the bed. They laid like that for a few moments, Astrid on top of him, just catching their breaths. Once they both became too sensitive, Astrid pulled off of Hiccup with a whimper and laid beside him, scooting back into his arms, which he happily wrapped around her.

Without even thinking, one of his hands rested on her belly. She smiled to herself. Astrid was usually so wary of Hiccup touching her stomach, but right now... right now she wanted it. She needed it.

"At least we know there's no chance of me getting pregnant again," she whispered and Hiccup laughed, pressing a kiss to her sweaty hair. Astrid pulled the blankets over them both and settled back against his chest. They both fell asleep easily, completely uncaring of the mess.

Hiccup woke up the next morning before she did. The power was still out, but he was warm from all of the blankets, and he had the heat of the most beautiful girl in the world in his arms. The power was the last thing on his mind. He smiled to himself and closed his eyes, letting sleep overtake him again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry none of the chapters will be as long as the last chapter. BUT they aren't short, so that's good. Also, this is the last time a chapter is gonna have smut. So yeah, there's smut in this chapter. Also, only two more chapters after this! I'm glad that people are enjoying it, it's kind of my baby. But yeah, I'll stop rambling now. Enjoy!**

* * *

That storm had changed everything, and honestly, Astrid didn't really know what to make of it. Sure, at school there was still radio silence, but when they were home... they were all over each other. It wasn't even always strictly sexual, in fact, it was mostly just cuddling and kissing and laughing that they seemed to do. The more she got to be around the real Hiccup, not the Hiccup everyone perceived him to be, she found that he was just... well, he was about as close to perfect as a person could get. He was strong willed and so intelligent, and he just didn't get enough credit.

He was also very attentive. He took her to her appointments (to a doctor outside of town) and went to her sonogram sessions (and always got a little emotional, which Astrid was kind of scared of). Astrid knew the gender of the baby, but he hadn't wanted to know because she knew he was really trying to not get attached. But despite that, he was still planning on going to Lamaze classes with her, which Astrid had never expected him to do. He was probably the best person that could've knocked her up.

In fact, with all the time she was spending with him, Astrid didn't even really like being around her friends anymore. They really just annoyed her now (with the exception of Ruffnut for the most part, though her incessant talking of Eret's bulging arms did get old very quickly), and she couldn't understand why she ever wanted to be the person she was at school in the first place. She was starting to see how mean of a person she was, how maybe her tough exterior had really just backfired. She could see now how afraid of her people were, as if she was running through the halls with an axe draped over her shoulders.

She felt bad, and that showed a lot since she had a very hard time being intimidating anymore. She was five months pregnant now and it was showing and it was so hard to cover it. She was wearing extra sweaters and using her bag to cover it whenever she could. She didn't even really want to hide it anymore. It was so much work. All she wanted to do was run up to Hiccup at school, grab his hand, and stop fucking caring what everyone thought. She wouldn't be able to hide soon anyways.

But she just kept doing it. She kept ignoring him at school and it hurt so bad. She didn't want to do anymore. Yet there she was at lunch, in line with Ruffnut to get food. Hiccup had brought his own lunch and offered to make her one as well, but Astrid didn't want to do anything out of the ordinary and alert her friends of any changes in her life. It was hard enough to constantly turn down Ruffnut's requests to come over.

She glanced over her shoulder as Ruffnut talked and saw Hiccup watching her carefully. He'd taken to doing this a lot lately, always worrying about her. With February coming, and the six month mark making it's way, things were a lot more serious between them. His birthday was also coming up (though it wasn't a leap year, so they planned on celebrating it the twenty-eighth instead of the twenty-ninth). His father was also planning on being there, so Hiccup and Astrid were trying to figure out the best way to break their situation to him. There was just so much going on, and it was hard to keep these two very separate worlds of private and public apart.

"Astrid? Are you even listening to me?" Ruffnut asked.

Astrid looked up at her and blinked. "What was that? I'm sorry. I'm a little out of it today."

"Yeah, I noticed that. You've been a little out of it the past couple of months actually."

Astrid blushed. "Yeah, um, just... this year is turning out a little more different than I expected..." she said, reaching up to grab a lunch tray. She had just set it down on the line when this ache started in her stomach. For a moment, she thought it might just be gas. But then it really started to hurt. She froze, her hands on the tray line, until a sharp pain in her lower stomach and groin caused her to gasp loudly and fall to her knee, her hand immediately going to her stomach.

"ASTRID!" It was undeniable who the voice belonged to and suddenly Hiccup was beside her, grabbing her hand and kneeling beside her. She gave up caring in that moment, because she was in so much pain and she just needed him. She leaned against him and buried her face in his chest as Hiccup yelled for someone to call an ambulance.

The secret was out. Her secrets were out. She just held onto Hiccup tighter.

* * *

Hiccup had to sit in the waiting room while they looked over Astrid. His face was in his hands, and he was just doubled over, feeling so sick. He was freaking out. He knew that he'd just ruined her image in the cafeteria, but he wasn't sorry. He saw her go down and he jumped to action, because she needed him, _both_ of them needed him.

He usually tried not to think about the baby, but with every day that passed, it got harder and harder not to. He was starting to call himself its daddy and he was passing by diapers and considering which ones were best. He was even looking up different furniture and almost buying onesies. But as far as he knew, this baby was still going up for adoption... Astrid had made no sign of wanting to keep it.

Hiccup knew it was stupid to be almost eighteen and to desperately want to be a father to the baby he'd unintentionally created and have a family with the girl he'd unintentionally knocked up. Being a teen parent meant giving up so much, but Hiccup felt like he was giving up even more at the prospect of just... giving the baby up.

Yeah, keeping the baby would interrupt all of the plans that he'd had since he was little. His college plans would have to change, and traveling the world would have to change. He wouldn't be able to do it right away, maybe not even at all, at least not to the extent he wanted to. But Hiccup had always made those plans because he's always been alone. He'd thought it would be himself, alone, seeing the world. And now... now the opportunity to never be alone was right in his grasp, and he didn't regret that his plans would have to change. In his opinion, Astrid and the baby would only better his future and make him a happier person. He wanted Astrid and the baby so badly.

Then again, it wasn't his decision really. Astrid was the one carrying the baby. In the end, it was all up to her. But that didn't mean he couldn't fantasize about what their life could be like...

He looked up when the door opened and Astrid's doctor walked through. She smiled at Hiccup and he took that as a very good sign. "You can come with me, Mr. Haddock," her doctor said and Hiccup almost gave himself whiplash from how fast he jumped up. He followed the doctor back to Astrid's room and sighed in relief when he saw she was smiling at him. He walked over and sat on the edge of the bed, taking her hand.

"You're okay?" he asked. She nodded.

"She's going to be just fine. She had round ligament pain. Basically her uterus expanded and it stretched out the round ligaments. That's why she had the sharp pains that she had. This often happens, but it's nothing serious and it should fix itself soon. We'll give her something for the pain, of course," Astrid's doctor explained with a smile.

"Thank you so much," Hiccup said, looking into Astrid's eyes.

"Of course. I'll let you get changed Astrid, and then just stop by reception to get your prescription order. I'll see you soon," her doctor said, before leaving the room.

"You scared me half to death," Hiccup whispered.

"I was pretty scared myself," Astrid responded. "But I'm okay now. And so is the baby." She lifted her hospital gown to reveal her stomach with her free hand. She smiled at Hiccup as she placed his hand on her stomach and he stared at her in confusion until he felt a little bump against his hand. His eyes widened and they also glazed over pretty quickly. Astrid smiled even more. "I guess she just wanted to say hi to her daddy..." she whispered.

"She?" he asked. Astrid nodded.

"I know you've been wanting to know." Hiccup nodded and leaned in, kissing Astrid's stomach gently.

"Astrid... I don't want you to put this baby up for adoption." He looked back up into her eyes. "Please... I want to raise this baby with you. I know we're so young and it's going to be hard, but we can do it. I know we can."

"Hiccup..."

"I love you."

It was Astrid's eyes that went wide this time. But she didn't look upset. In fact she was smiling. "You do?" Hiccup nodded.

"I love you so much. I know it hasn't been that long at all since we've started to really get to know each other, but getting to know you... it just showed me I was right all along. About you. That you're the most amazing girl in the world... you just didn't know the extent of that before."

Astrid laughed and Hiccup laughed with her, before cupping her face and leaning in to kiss her gently. She whimpered against his lips and kissed back. They didn't hear the door open, but they did hear the loud gasp that followed. They pulled back slowly and looked up to see Ruffnut standing in the doorway. Her eyes were flitting from their faces to Astrid's stomach.

"Is... is this why you've been off lately?" she asked. Astrid nodded. Hiccup could see how calm she was. She wasn't freaking out even the slightest, at least not on the outside. "You're... you're pregnant?" Astrid nodded again. Ruffnut looked at Hiccup and pointed at him. "Is he the father?"

"Yes," Astrid said.

"Was there any college guy ever?"

"No."

"Astrid, how could you not tell me this?" Ruffnut asked, actually sounding hurt.

"Because I was ashamed. I was absolutely ashamed of myself and I was ashamed of what I'd done and I just wanted to keep up my image. But now... I just don't care anymore. Everyone saw what happened in the cafeteria and I'm sure anyone who didn't knows about it by now. So I'm going to stop being ashamed. I'm pregnant with Hiccup Haddock's child," Astrid explained.

"Astrid, this is going to be-"

"I don't care. I don't care what it's going to do to my image. I really don't anymore. When you're pregnant, your priorities change. When you're pregnant and kicked out of your home, and the only person you can go to is a person you once thought you hated... everything is different now. Popularity doesn't matter. And if you're really my friend... you'll understand that I've been working my ass off to hide this and I can't do it anymore. I'm exhausted."

Hiccup was so proud of Astrid. Seeing her just... stop caring what everyone thought. A year ago, she never would have done something like this, but now... God, he really loved this girl.

"I mean... I guess I can accept it... I just wish I'd known. We're best friends," Ruffnut said, looking down. Astrid sighed.

"I'm sorry, Ruff. I didn't want to hurt you in the process. I was just afraid. But I'm not anymore. And I'm... I'm sorta dating Hiccup. In a way." Astrid looked up at Hiccup and smiled at him. "He's actually really amazing," she said, running her fingers through his bangs.

"Well... this is gonna take some getting used to, but like I said, I'm willing to accept it. As long as you're happy," Ruffnut added.

"I am. For the first time in a very long time, I'm happy."

* * *

When they got home, they decided to order take-out, since Astrid was craving Chinese like there was no tomorrow. She went upstairs to get into something more comfortable, as well as to call the school and explain the situation. Hiccup pulled out his own phone and opened his contacts. He scrolled through until he found his dad's number. He knew he had to tell him. Astrid had been living at the house for over a month now and... suddenly adoption seemed like it was off the table. They hadn't discussed it yet, but Hiccup was pretty sure Astrid was on the same page as him. They both wanted to do this.

He pressed call and held the phone to his ear. He could hear Astrid upstairs and he smiled to himself as he listened to the phone ring. It took a couple rings before the other end was finally picked up.

"Hello, son!" Stoick Haddock's voice said in Hiccup's hear. He actually sounded like he was in a good mood, which was a rare thing.

"Hey, dad..." Hiccup said.

"What's going on?"

"I..." Hiccup couldn't do this over the phone. How was he supposed to tell his father he'd knocked up a girl five months ago and she was now living in their house because her family kicked her out? He couldn't do that over the phone. It felt wrong to do that over the phone. "I was just wondering when you were going to be coming back home?"

"Probably the first of March. I know you like to celebrate on the 28th, but I just don't think I'm going to be able to make it by that day. I hope that's okay," his father said. Hiccup nodded, before realizing that his dad couldn't actually see him.

"It's no problem, dad. I'll see you then. I um... I have a girlfriend now, so I won't be alone."

"A girlfriend? No way! Who is it?"

"Astrid Hofferson."

Silence. For a moment, Hiccup thought his dad had hung up, but then loud laughing on the other end actually made him jump.

"Oh, that's a good one, son. You had me there for a moment. You and Astrid Hofferson? No offense son, but the last I knew, she wasn't very into you," Stoick said. Hiccup sighed. He suddenly very much regretted telling his father anything about his love life. Before, when it had been nonexistant, it had been a way to try and connect with his father. But now... now with him not telling the whole truth, he felt even farther apart.

"Things changed. A lot has changed."

"Well... I look forward to seeing that with my own eyes." Astrid came into the kitchen then, cocking her head to the side. Hiccup smiled at her.

"Yeah, okay. I'm gonna order food, Dad, so I'll let you get back to what you were doing. I'll see you the first," he said.

"Alright, son. See you then." The call ended then and Hiccup set down his phone. Astrid walked over to him.

"Did you tell him?" she asked. Hiccup shook his head.

"I couldn't do it on the phone... This is too much for the phone. I want to tell him in person. I don't know how well he'll take it, but... I just couldn't," he said. Astrid took his hands.

"I understand. It's a lot..." She leaned up and kissed him gently. "We'll figure it out when the time comes. If we won't see him until the first then we have a whole month to figure out what to say." Hiccup nodded and Astrid grinned. "Now, order the Chinese. Your child and I are very hungry," she said, before slapping Hiccup's ass and running out of the room. He chuckled and shook his head, picking his phone back up to order their dinner.

* * *

It was amazing how quickly everything changed after the whole cafeteria incident. Suddenly Astrid wasn't bothering to hide her stomach anymore. And now she was taking Hiccup's hands in the halls and they were talking and sitting together and just being a couple. Sure, people talked, but neither Hiccup nor Astrid gave a damn, because they were happy.

And before Hiccup knew it, his birthday was coming up. Well, not his actual birthday, since he was born on a leap year, but when he celebrated it, so close enough. And thank god that particular day was a Saturday.

Hiccup woke up the morning of the twenty-eighth alone in bed. That was pretty out of the ordinary, since the pregnancy made Astrid a bit more lazy when it came to waking up. But he could smell bacon and Toothless was laying against the back of his head purring. It was a good morning already.

He had almost fallen back asleep when Astrid walked into the room, holding a tray with breakfast and flowers on it. She had on her special silky robe that Hiccup loved. He thought she looked especially beautiful in it. Hiccup smiled sleepily at her.

"Good morning," he said, sitting up. She smiled and set the tray down before sitting on the bed.

"Morning, babe," Astrid whispered, leaning in to kiss him gently. "I made breakfast in bed for my birthday boy."

"Mmm and it smells delicious," Hiccup said. Astrid picked up the fork and broke off a piece of the chocolate chip pancakes she made, holding up the bite for Hiccup, which he took happily, humming.

"So, at midnight tonight, that's when you'll technically be eighteen?" she asked. Hiccup nodded. She smiled and rubbed her stomach. "Baby, Daddy is almost an adult! Are you excited for him?" she asked and giggled a second later, grabbing Hiccup's hand to put it on her stomach. "She's kicking like crazy for you." Hiccup rubbed her stomach, before leaning in to kiss her stomach gently. Astrid smiled and ran her fingers through his hair. "Don't get distracted. Eat your breakfast. And then you get your surprise."

"Surprise?"

"Eat."

Hiccup grinned. "Yes, milady."

They continued eating, sharing bites, until the plates were clean and the cups were empty. Astrid stood up and took the tray, leaning in to press a barely-there kiss to her boyfriend's lips. "I'll be back in a minute," she whispered, before looking at Toothless. "Come with me, Toothless," she said, scurrying out of the room with Toothless on her heels. Hiccup smiled as he watched her.

She wasn't gone long, and when she came back, she had a mischievous look on her face. Hiccup sat up and stared at her as she played with the belt of her robe.

"So, I put Toothless in my room..." she said, smirking. Her room wasn't really where she was sleeping anymore. "And since the house is clean for tomorrow... I was thinking maybe we could..." She untied her belt and let her robe drop from her shoulders, leaving her standing there completely naked. Hiccup could already feeling himself start to sweat. Astrid ran her hands over her stomach, smiling at Hiccup. "We could have some fun."

"Get over here," Hiccup said with a grin. Astrid giggled and moved over to the bed, kneeling onto it. Hiccup leaned forward to grab her hands and pull her close, kissing her passionately. "You're so beautiful, Astrid," he whispered against her lips.

"So are you, Hiccup," she whispered back. Hiccup smiled and kissed her again, before she pushed him away gently so she could pull his shirt over his head and throw it aside. She also yanked off his pajama bottoms and boxers, throwing them off the bed as well.

Sex was definitely something they were both more comfortable with now. Hiccup had also gotten much better at it, mainly because the hormones made Astrid want him a lot, so he had a lot of practice. And he definitely knew how to pleasure the girl he loved.

He pushed her onto her back and spread her legs, loving the little whimper that escaped her lips when he slid his tongue over her slick folds. He swirled his tongue around her clit and grinned against her when she tightened her legs around his head, holding him to her so that all he could do was wrap his lips around her clit and suck hard. She moaned, and arched her back, and Hiccup took the moment to slide his finger into her.

"Hiccup,_ god_," she breathed, her voice cracking as he slid his finger in and out of her slowly, still laving at her clit and sucking on it. He pressed in a second finger and starting moving them in and out of her a little bit faster. This made Astrid spread her legs back out and Hiccup chuckled.

"Make up your mind," he said, laughing more as Astrid kicked gently at his back with her foot. He pressed in a third finger and she moaned loudly.

"Hiccup, stop, just fuck me," she pleaded with him. Hiccup kissed her thigh.

"You sure you want that?" he asked, loving to tease her, knowing how much she hated that he now knew how to tease her.

"Yes! Fuck me, Hiccup Haddock!"

"Bet you never thought you'd be saying that..." Hiccup said as he slid his fingers out of her and moved back up the bed. Astrid grabbed his face and pulled him into a deep kiss, her tongue plunging into his mouth, and he was so okay with that. He moaned into her kiss and kissed back, before sliding behind her, their lips breaking apart with a loud smacking sound. She stared at him with darkened eyes as he lifted her leg and gripped his ignored erection, rubbing it against her pussy. Astrid let out a soft noise that turned into a long, breathy moan as Hiccup pushed into her body. Hiccup watched her face as her eyes closed and she just kind of leaned her head back.

Hiccup held himself inside of her for a moment, before he slid out slowly and pushed back in just as slowly. One of Astrid's hands slid into his hair, tugging on the strands gently as he continued the teasing pace. He loved just watching her body as she took him in, the way her chest expanded with each breath, the way it would hitch.

But the tease was never enough for her, and she whined loudly. Hiccup knew what that meant by now, so he started to move a little bit faster, sliding in and out of her as if they were made to be like this. It didn't take too long before he was moving harder as well, basically pounding into her. He used one arm to hold up her leg, while the other arm snaked underneath her and around her so that he could rub her clit as he fucked into her.

Astrid was falling apart. She was moaning so loudly, her hand in Hiccup's hair tugging hard while her other hand was squeezing her own breast.

"Hiccup... Oh god... I'm gonna..._ Hiccup_!" Astrid was coming hard around him, Hiccup could feel her come seeping out around his cock. He started pounding harder, biting his lip hard until he was coming as well, buried balls deep inside of her.

When they both came down from their highs, Hiccup buried his face in Astrid's hair and she smiled. "I hope you enjoyed that, because it probably won't be happening again until after this baby is out of me," she whispered. Hiccup looked up at her.

"Is that so?" he asked.

Astrid blushed. "I... I wanted to make sure you have an amazing day. Naturally I have other plans, but I figured this would be a great way to start off your birthday celebration. I just... I don't particularly like you seeing me like this."

Hiccup's eyebrows drew together. "Like what?"

"I'm fat, Hiccup. I mean, you fell for me when I was gorgeous and hot and skinny and now I'm fat."

"You're _pregnant_, Astrid. You're supposed to gain weight." Hiccup pulled out of her carefully and moved so he was hovering over her. He pressed gentle kisses to her stomach. "You are seriously the most gorgeous woman in the world, Astrid Hofferson. In fact, the pregnancy is making you glow. You're always going to be beautiful to me, okay? I'm always going to be attracted to you. I mean, even when you were cruel to me, you were still the most beautiful person in the world to me."

Astrid smiled, tears coming to her eyes. She rubbed them away quickly. "God, I hate all of these damn hormones."

Hiccup smiled and moved up to kiss her lips gently. "I love you, Astrid," he whispered. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"You too, babe," she whispered, looking into his eyes. This was what she did. She hadn't actually told Hiccup that she loved him, she just always said "you too." It didn't bother Hiccup per say, he knew how she felt about him, he just tried not to overthink it. She would say it when she was ready to say it.

"So... is a nice, long, soothing bath part of your plans for today?" Hiccup asked. Astrid smiled.

"It can be, once I can feel my legs again. Seriously, who gave you the right to suddenly become so good at sex?" she asked with a laugh. Hiccup grinned.

"I had a really good teacher," he whispered, leaning in to press his lips to Astrid's.

"Yeah, yeah. Help me to the bathroom?"

"Of course, milady."


	4. Chapter 4

**I am so sorry this chapter didn't get put up as quickly. The past few days have been very busy. I'm also sorry that these last two chapters won't be as long as previous ones. I didn't split them up very evenly. I hope to make chapter 5 longer when I'm editing it, but regardless, I'm just excited that people are enjoying this and I'll definitely try to have the last chapter up sooner! Also, for anyone who reads One of the Dragons, I'm sorry I'm ignoring it for this! After the last chapter of this is up, I will definitely get back to work on it. **

* * *

Hiccup's birthday had been amazing. Aside from the incredible sex, they'd had a long bath and then they'd played with Toothless and Astrid had even made him dinner and baked him a cake (and it wasn't terrible). It was all just really amazing, and the first awesome birthday that Hiccup could remember having in a very long time.

But now it was the first of March and his father was coming home for a few days. Hiccup felt sick to his stomach. Not only was he planning on telling his dad about everything that was going on with him and Astrid (with the seventh month mark approaching, her stomach really couldn't be hidden anymore at all), but he also planned on finally telling him about Toothless. Considering his father made his career off the euthanization of stray animals, Hiccup knew the elder Haddock wasn't going to take the news well by any means. Stoick Haddock believed that stray animals couldn't be rehabilitated into pets and therefore needed to be eradicated.

So, Hiccup knew this wouldn't go down well. It was a lot to put on his father, but he was sick of hiding everything in his life and he didn't want to do it anymore. Astrid wasn't doing it anymore, so why should he continue to do it?

Astrid was sitting next to him on the couch downstairs as they waited for his father to arrive. She held his hands tightly. "You nervous, babe?" she asked him. He nodded. "Hiccup, everything is going to be fine. There's nothing we can do to change what has happened, and he's just going to have to accept it. And I'll be right here with you, you know that. Your dad is a good man, Hiccup. Sure, he always looks kind of angry, but-"

"He's looked angry since the day I was born, but I'm sure there's no connection."

Astrid smiled and shook her head. "Hiccup, everything is going to be okay, I promise. You just have to talk to him. You're really good at talking, you know. You happen to do it a lot." Hiccup chuckled.

"Yeah," he said, letting go of one of Astrid's hands to rub her stomach. He felt his daughter's little kicks and it made him immediately feel better. The baby was going to be worth it. Astrid was worth it. He looked up at Astrid and smiled at her. She chewed on her lower lip for a moment.

"Before your dad gets here, I think I figured out the perfect name for her," she whispered.

"Oh yeah? What is it?"

"Dahlia."

Hiccup smiled widely. "I love that." Astrid smiled.

"I do too."

"Dahlia Haddock."

Astrid laughed and leaned in, kissing Hiccup gently. "We have a name!" Hiccup grinned and hugged her tightly, loving the way she squeezed her arms around his shoulders, at least until they both heard the door open and the moment was killed by the sick feeling in Hiccup's stomach. Astrid squeezed his hand again and they both stood up, waiting patiently until Stoick entered the room. When he did, his eyes were immediately drawn to Astrid's stomach. She raised her chin proudly, and god, Hiccup really loved her.

"Hi Dad," Hiccup said, stepping forward, wanting to get his father's attention off of his girlfriend. Stoick looked over at him.

"Happy Birthday, son," Stoick said, his voice soft, and he slapped Hiccup on the shoulder, but it definitely didn't have the power his shoulder slaps usually had. He was obviously shell-shocked. Hiccup nodded.

"Thanks. This is my girlfriend, Astrid," Hiccup said, putting his hand on Astrid's back, though he didn't have to urge her closer. Astrid was strong and unashamed and she stepped forward.

"It's nice to meet you, Astrid," Stoick said, reaching out his hand. Hiccup could hear the politician in that moment, knowing it was the only way for his father to truly be polite at the moment. Astrid smiled at him, that gorgeous smile, and shook his hand.

"It's nice to meet you as well, Mayor Haddock. Hiccup has told me so much about you," she said.

"I wish I could say the same for you," Stoick said and it took everything in Hiccup to not glare at him. Stoick turned to look at him. "Son, could I possibly talk to you? In private?"

Of course, he wanted to get right down to business. Hiccup looked at Astrid and she smiled at him, before kissing his cheek. "I'll just go upstairs for a few, okay? I wanna call Ruff anyways," she said, though she really just wanted to check on Toothless. Hiccup smiled at her and squeezed her hand before she walked out of the living room. At least his dad waited until her heard Hiccup's door open and shut before he turned the third degree on him.

"Why didn't you tell me your girlfriend was pregnant, son? I mean... dating a girl who got knocked up by someone else? Probably not the best situation. And definitely not something I'd expect from the Hofferson girl," he started. Hiccup's eyebrows furrowed.

"Wait... what?" he asked.

"A girl pregnant with someone else's baby is going to have a lot of baggage, Hiccup. It's probably not the best situation for you to be in, especially when our family is going to be in the public eye even more because of my campaign."

"Dad... Dad, Astrid's pregnant with _my_ baby. I'm the one who_ knocked her up_ as you so eloquently put it."

Stoick actually laughed at that. "You can't be serious." Oh god, Hiccup did not want to be having this conversation.

"I am, Dad. She and I were at a party. We were both drunk and it kind of just happened. We didn't plan for it to happen, obviously, but... we're in this situation together. We weren't even initially together, but after her parents kicked her out, we... we got together as a couple," Hiccup explained.

"Her parents kicked her out?" Stoick asked. There was a moment of concern on his face, and Hiccup felt that could be his opportunity to make sure things didn't go super wrong in this conversation.

"Yes, they did... and she has been... um... she's been living here since then." His father's eyes narrowed at that. Maybe that turn for the better wouldn't be happening then.

"When is since then, Hiccup?"

Hiccup sighed heavily, looking down. "The day after Christmas."

Stoick's face went completely red with rage. Hiccup didn't know blood could rush to someone's face that quickly. "She has been living here for months now and you haven't bothered to tell me? Also, she's pregnant! Hiccup, what in God's name has gotten into you? You've been hiding all of this from me? Why didn't you tell me before?"

"Because Dad, I didn't want to do it over the phone! Maybe if you were home more than once a year, you would've known about all of this sooner! I swear, we could be Vikings and you would care more about killing dragons than you would about your own son."

"Hiccup, I may not be the greatest father, but you are only eighteen years old. You're still a child, and I think this proves it."

"I disagree, Dad. I've had to grow up so much faster than the others my age. Kids my age, they wouldn't have taken Astrid in. Astrid had no one, I was the only person who would open their arms for her. I got her into this situation, so I stood beside her, because isn't that what an adult does? I love her, and I don't care if you're angry. I don't regret what I've done. I love her, and she and the baby mean everything to me."

"You're keeping it? How do you expect to go to college with a baby?" Stoick demanded.

"We'll figure it out. We were initially going to give the baby up for adoption, but we decided we don't want to. We're her parents, and we want to be a family."

"How do you expect people to take my campaign seriously when they learn my eighteen year old son is going to be a father, Hiccup?" Stoick snapped.

"I really don't care about your campaign, Dad! I care about Astrid and our baby! I don't need you to be a politician right now. I need you to be a Dad. Can't you just support me? I'm doing what you would have done... I'm doing what you_ did_," Hiccup said, pleading with his father. He needed Stoick to understand that he was doing what he knew was right.

"Hiccup, you lied to me! You didn't tell me what was really going on! You've been hiding a pregnant girl in my home for months and you felt laying this all on me at once would be a good idea? Is there anything else you've been hiding from me?!"

Hiccup sighed again. He was never going to get through to his father, was he? They were just... two completely different people. He looked down again. He couldn't look at his father anymore. "I've had a cat for a few years. He was a stray, even though I know how much you hate strays."

Stoick stared at Hiccup for a moment as if he didn't even recognize him, before he stormed out of the house, slamming the door behind him. The sound and the sheer force of the slam shook the entire house around him. Hiccup just stood there, his head down, his eyes squeezed shut. Astrid came downstairs and wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm sorry, Hiccup," she whispered. He wrapped his arms around her as well and squeezed her close, burying his face in her hair.

"I love you," he whispered. She squeezed his shoulders.

"I love you too, Hiccup," she whispered back.

* * *

Astrid didn't know what to do. After the whole debacle with his father, Hiccup didn't want to talk about it. He just wanted to get his mind off of things and bury the hurt down, and Astrid knew that wasn't smart. But she didn't know what to do to help him.

So she indulged his desire to just forget about it. They worked on homework together and made out and just drowned themselves in the baby and their future as a family. There was a lot they still had to do now that they were planning to keep her. They had to get things for the baby as well as figure out how school was going to work out, but they were committed to everything and each other, and they knew they could balance things.

They had just passed the seventh month mark, and Astrid was really starting to feel it. She felt awful most of the time, but she never really let anyone know about it, especially Hiccup. She dressed up nice everyday, and smiled for everyone, but it was getting harder and harder. As much as they talked about how things would work out in the future, Hiccup's desire to ignore what happened with his father and the stress of the future itself was putting a lot on Astrid's shoulders, and she didn't know if she could handle much more of it.

And then, suddenly, everything came to a head.

Getting to sleep hadn't been the easiest the past couple of weeks. Hiccup never had a problem with it, but Astrid couldn't ever seem to get comfortable anymore in any position. Her breasts were huge and her stomach was even more huge and because of both her huge breasts and stomach, most positions on the bed felt like her own body was trying to suffocate her.

When she finally got to sleep, it wasn't the most peaceful. The discomfort made her a much lighter sleeper, but it was better than not getting any sleep at all. Astrid had only been asleep for a few minutes when she felt this jolt of pain that woke her. She sat up in the bed, hand immediately going to her stomach, noticing that the sheets beneath her felt oddly damp, but ignoring it because the pain was so much. It hurt so bad, and she didn't know what was happening. She reached over and started hitting Hiccup over and over, not even caring where her hand was making contact.

"Hiccup... Hiccup!" she cried out. Hiccup sat up very suddenly, looking around, his hair a mess.

"What? What's happening?" he asked, looking over at her.

"There's something wrong..." she whispered, her voice cracking. Hiccup jumped up then and started pulling on real clothes blindly, while Astrid moved to sit on the edge of the bed, gasping loudly as the pain started again. Hiccup helped her pull on some sweatpants and a sweater, before he was tugging on her shoes and leading her out of the house.

The ride to the hospital was painful and stressful. The pain she was feeling was starting to happen for longer and it was happening a lot more. Her heart was racing in her chest, because she knew something wasn't right and she was terrified of what might be happening to her. It couldn't be... no, she wasn't going to think the worst until she knew something.

When they got to the hospital, Astrid could barely stand, her body hurt so much, but she allowed Hiccup to lead her inside, though he immediately grabbed a wheelchair for her to sit in. They went up to reception and Hiccup told the nurse there what was happening.

Before she knew it, Astrid was in a hospital gown, in a room, squeezing Hiccup's hand as the pain went through her again. She'd already been checked over, and they were waiting for the results. Astrid was so scared and she could tell that Hiccup was too. He wasn't even wincing at her practically bone-crushing grip.

Her doctor came in a few moments later and both Astrid and Hiccup looked up.

"Astrid, it appears that you're going into labor," she said. Astrid's eyes widened and she shot a terrified glance at Hiccup, who's own face had gone completely ashen.

"But... she's only seven months..." Hiccup said. Her doctor nodded.

"I know, but everything is going to be okay. We don't know what caused it, and sometimes premature labor doesn't have a cause at all, but everything is going to be just fine. You said you'd been feeling pain before you went to bed on and off. That was your contractions starting. You're already five centimeters dilated and you also told us that the bed had felt wet when you woke up. That was probably your water breaking. We're going to go ahead and take you to delivery," she explained. Tears sprung to Astrid's eyes. Her doctor could say everything was okay, but she didn't feel okay. She was so scared. "Hiccup, you'll need to change into these." Astrid's doctor handed over some scrubs for Hiccup to put on and he nodded, following orders before heading out towards the delivery room with them.

Once they were there, they got Astrid as comfortable as she could be on the bed, her feet up in the stirrups. They were going to give her an epidural, so her doctor had left to go get that ready, leaving her and Hiccup alone. Hiccup sat on the bed beside her and she rest her head on his shoulder, squeezing her eyes shut.

"It's not time," she whispered, her voice cracking.

"Maybe not to us, but to the baby it apparently is..." Hiccup whispered, still trying to make a joke, even with the situation. Astrid slapped his stomach weakly and he grabbed her hand, kissing her knuckles. "It's going to be okay, babe, I promise," he said to her.

"I don't want to lose her."

"We won't." They sat in silence for a few moments, until another contraction happened and Astrid was gripping onto Hiccup's hand like a lifeline. He let her squeeze, and god, she was so grateful for him. She couldn't imagine anyone else being as amazing as Hiccup. "Is there anything you want me to do for you?" Hiccup asked.

She knew what she really wanted. She wanted her parents with her. She wanted them to accept her and love her again. She missed them. But she knew that wouldn't happen, at least not in the foreseeable future. She looked up at her boyfriend, the boy she loved more than anything... he was enough. He was more than enough. He was perfect. "Could you get me another pillow?"

Hiccup smiled and kissed her gently. "I'll be right back." She squeezed his hand as he stood up and watched as he walked out of the room.

* * *

Hiccup was quick to find a pillow, but he needed to do something else before he made his way back into the delivery room. He pulled out his phone and opened his contacts, staring at his father's name. They hadn't talked since his father stormed out of the house after his birthday, but Hiccup... he needed his father.

He pressed call and put the phone to his ear. It rang a couple of times before it went to his father's voicemail. He took a shaky breath and leaned his head back against the wall behind him. He waited until the beep, before sighing.

"Dad... I know you're mad at me, but I need you. Astrid, she... she's going into labor, and she's two months early, and I'm... I'm so scared. I need you, Dad, please, I need you. You can still be mad at me, you have every right to be. But please..." The beep sounded again and Hiccup groaned, putting his phone on silent and slipping it into his pocket. There was nothing he could do. Maybe his dad would show up. Maybe he wouldn't.

All that mattered now was that Astrid needed him.

* * *

Giving birth didn't happen immediately. In fact, it took hours before she was fully dilated. They were going to miss school, but neither of them even thought about that as Hiccup let Astrid squeeze his hand through through every push. Even with the epidural, she was still in so much pain, and her face was basically shoved in Hiccup's neck as she pushed.

And then suddenly, the pushing was over. The baby was out, she was born, but she wasn't crying. They still allowed Hiccup to cut the umbilical cord, but it was rushed and they didn't get much of a look at her before she was being taken away to the Neonatal Intensive Care Unit. They were promised they'd get to see her soon.

What they did see was a tiny baby, so tiny she probably could've fit in Hiccup's hand. Astrid felt like a failure. She'd always had to be so perfect in life, and she couldn't do the one thing a woman was supposed to be able to do. Her baby was so tiny and not crying and had to be taken from her because she couldn't be pregnant right.

A nurse gave Hiccup a wet washcloth so that he could clean the sweat from Astrid's face and neck, and then he helped her put up her hair. She felt awful. Astrid had heard about the after birth hormones that were supposed to flood the body, but she wasn't feeling them. Was holding the baby supposed to trigger them? She didn't know when she'd get to hold hers.

The nurses took her to recovery, and she waited until they were out of the room before she started to cry, not wanting to show strangers that weakness. Hiccup laid beside her in the bed and held her close.

"She's alive, Astrid. She's alive, and we'll get to see her. That's what matters, right?" he whispered.

"I'm already so bad at this," she cried. Hiccup shook his head and kissed her forehead.

"No, milady. You were perfect. And everything is going to be okay."

It seemed like that was the only sentence Astrid had heard this whole night, but she couldn't believe it. Not until she saw with her eyes that everything really was going to be okay.

Thankfully, it wasn't too long after they were taken to recovery that they were asked if they'd like to see their baby. They both jumped at the chance of course, needing to see their little girl. Astrid's doctor brought her a wheelchair and Hiccup wheeled her to the NICU. On the way, her doctor explained that their baby's chance of survival was good, but at the moment she was having difficulty breathing on her own and she wouldn't be able to breastfeed until she was at least the age of a full term baby, but because she was twenty-eight weeks, she wouldn't have to be in an incubator long, and they could start doing small things like touching her pretty quickly. It was a lot to take in and Astrid honestly didn't hear much of it, her mind more focused on her daughter.

They were led into the room where their daughter was being kept, and Astrid stood up, walking straight to her, knowing which baby was hers. Hiccup followed, letting her lean against him as they looked down at their baby girl. She was so tiny but she was already the most beautiful thing either of them had ever seen.

"Do you have a name?" Astrid's doctor asked. Astrid nodded.

"Dahlia Valarie Haddock," she said. Hiccup looked at her and bit his lip. She smiled at him. Valarie had been the name of his mother. He kissed her head as she put her hand on the cover of the incubator. "I can't wait to hold you in my arms... you're so beautiful and I can't believe I ever wanted to give you up. I already love you so much," she whispered, tears falling from her eyes.

"I second that," Hiccup said and she laughed, wrapping her other arm around him and holding him close. They stayed in the room awhile, just staring and talking to Dahlia, until Astrid got too exhausted and had to sit back down. She needed to sleep, so they regrettably went back to their room. Hiccup helped Astrid into bed, and she was out pretty quickly, the lack of sleep recently catching up with her.

Hiccup, on the other hand, wasn't able to get to sleep as easily. He laid awake, staring at the ceiling, wondering what was going to happen with the baby and what was going to happen with his dad. He did however, manage to pass out before he had the chance to notice he had several missed calls and text messages.


	5. Chapter 5

**So here it is. The end. Though, I'm going to be honest, I never thought this story would get put up before I was done with One of the Dragons, but whatever. I would like to apologize if parts of this chapter seem rushed. I rushed the ending a lot when I wrote and I tried to make it seem less rushed while editing, but I don't know how well that worked out. I just hope that it's a satisfying ending for those who have enjoyed it. Also, thank you so much for all the reviews and such, everyone has been so sweet and supportive with this, and because it's basically my baby, that means a lot to me. In the future, I might write little drabbles and such for this, but for now, this is it and I just really hope everyone enjoys the end as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

* * *

Hiccup was awoken a few hours later by the door to their room opening. He looked up, squinting his eyes in the darkness only to see his father standing in the doorway, blocking out most of the light from the hallway with his large frame.

"Dad?" Hiccup asked, sitting up carefully so he wouldn't wake up Astrid. She was completely out though. "What are you doing here?"

"When was the last time you checked your phone?" his father asked quietly. Hiccup picked up his phone and turned on the screen, blinking a few times to clear his vision before seeing all of the missed calls and texts. He flushed a little.

"Sorry..." he whispered.

"Can we talk?" Stoick asked. Hiccup nodded and he carefully got out of bed, covering Astrid up more and pressing a gentle kiss to her cheek before he walked out of the room with his father. They sat down on a bench that was down the hallway a little bit. Hiccup stared down at his knees, rubbing his eyes to get the sleep out of them. It was silent for a few minutes, before his dad sighed. "Hiccup, I'm sorry. For everything." Hiccup nodded again.

"Yeah, me too."

"I understand why you lied. I understand why you wanted to wait to tell me to my face. You knew... you knew that would be the best decision, the braver one. Your mother was the same way. You're so much like her, you know..." Stoick rubbed a hand over his face. "I was angry, Hiccup. I was so angry by everything you said. I couldn't even think about trying to talk to you, because it wasn't going to help. But ever since our fight, I've been doing a lot of thinking. About everything. I don't think I truly understood why you would want to help a stray. Strays have always been mangy and dangerous in my mind, dogs that attack little kids because that's how they survive, cats that overrun the neighborhoods... but you saved one, and you've been keeping it for years? Obviously that means it's tame!"

"He wasn't at first. He was a little crazy, even with how sick he was, but he definitely calmed down when he learned he could trust me. Once he discovered I loved him and wanted to protect him, he became as lazy as any other house cat," Hiccup interjected.

"And maybe that's how it's supposed to be. The way to solve the problem is to give them homes, if they are able to. I read up on others who have taken in strays, and they said the same things you just said. You have to put your trust in them and allow them to trust you. So I'm changing my stance on the stray animal populations. I want to help them. After all of my research, it just made me realize how wrong I was. Your mother tried to show me, and you just finished what she started. I'm going to be working more animal control and protection into my platform."

"That's great, Dad," Hiccup said, genuinely happy that his Dad was starting to see what he saw. That strays just needed a chance to be trusted and loved.

"I've also done a lot of thinking about you and Astrid and the baby. Hiccup, everything you did was right. No, you probably shouldn't have gotten a girl pregnant when you were seventeen, but everything that's happened since, you did right. Taking her in when she had no one, taking care of her, you really stepped up to the plate. You're probably the bravest man I know, Hiccup, and you're going to be an amazing father," Stoick explained. Hiccup smiled.

"Thanks, Dad," he whispered. Stoick patted Hiccup's shoulder.

"You know, when I got your voicemail, it was like... it took me right back to when your mother went into labor." Hiccup looked up at his father. "She went into labor early too. You were so tiny when you were born. Your mom was so scared you weren't going to make it."

"Were you?"

"Yes. I was terrified... but I also knew that you'd push through. I knew you'd grow up to be the strongest. And I was right." Stoick smiled at his son. "I know you're probably scared for her, but she's going to be okay. She's your daughter. She'll push through, just like you did."

Hiccup couldn't help but tear up and he hugged his Dad, because honestly, he just needed to hug his Dad. Stoick hugged back tightly. It had been a very long time since the last time they'd hugged.

"I know I haven't been the greatest father, but I hope I can change that and be a great grandfather. We've had too much loss in our family, and I can't stand the thought of losing another person," Stoick said. Hiccup smiled. Sure, he was still sort of half asleep, but this was so much better than he expected. He never would've anticipated his father actually coming to his side.

"I think you'll be an amazing grandfather. You want to see her?" Hiccup asked. Stoick nodded.

They walked to the NICU and looked through the window at all of the babies, before donning the proper scrubs (though they barely fit Stoick and Hiccup had a hard time supressing his laughter) and going inside. Hiccup walked over to her and Stoick followed. Hiccup touched the cover, smiling down at the baby inside.

"This is Dahlia Valarie Haddock," Hiccup introduced, looking up at his Dad, only to see tears in the Stoick's eyes. He'd never seen his father cry before.

"She's so beautiful," Stoick whispered. "You did good, son."

"I would say that to Astrid before you say it to me, honestly. She did all the work," Hiccup said with a soft laugh. Stoick chuckled as well.

"Regardless... your mother would be so proud of you. I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks, Dad."

They talked to Dahlia for a bit, in soft voices, before Hiccup knew he needed to get back to Astrid. He didn't want her to wake up alone. Outside of the room, Stoick told Hiccup that he would be back the next day and he planned on staying home until Dahlia was out of the hospital, maybe longer. He also promised Hiccup he would feed Toothless and spend some time with him. It would be good for both of them, giving Toothless someone to be with while Hiccup was gone, but also it would get Stoick even more used to strays.

Then Stoick left and Hiccup went back into the room. Astrid was still asleep, so he slid into the bed as carefully as he could, though she did end up waking up. She looked up at him and rubbed her eyes.

"Is everything okay with Dahlia?" she asked. Hiccup nodded.

"Yeah, she's perfect. I was just visiting with my dad. He'll be back tomorrow," he whispered. She smiled sleepily.

"That's good... 'm going back to sleep..." she said. Hiccup smiled at her.

"Okay. I love you," he said.

"Love you too," Astrid said, her voice tapering off as she buried her face in Hiccup's neck and fell back asleep. Hiccup wrapped her arms around her and fell back asleep as well. He was able to fall into it much easier this time around.

* * *

The next couple of weeks were all about Dahlia growing and getting stronger. School took a backseat, and they'd basically both started homeschooling with the help of Stoick so that they could devote most of their time to their baby.

When they were with her, they were with her. They talked of nothing else, paid attention to nothing else. When they weren't with her, they were doing school work, eating, showering, and sleeping. That was about it. The nurses liked to joke that they were already the most attentive parents they'd ever seen. Astrid and Hiccup decided to take the joking as a compliment.

It didn't take them long before they were able to start touching her, just soft touches. When they got to what would have been thirty-two weeks, they started touching her more, even changing her diaper. She had also started making sucking motions, which meant that her little body was getting ready for breastfeeding, but the nurses told her that she still wouldn't be able to breastfeed until she was the age of a full-term baby.

When they got to week thirty-six, Dahlia didn't have to be in the incubator anymore. They were able to hold her more. It was absolutely amazing and she was getting so big and strong. And they were both so in love with her.

The first time Astrid got to really hold her, it was the most incredible moment of her life. To hold this little life in her arms that she'd created, and she was so beautiful with her big green eyes... She was just the most precious thing to Astrid instantaneously. And when she handed Dahlia over to Hiccup, seeing the way his eyes glazed over as he held his baby girl for the first time, the way he smiled and laughed shakily and pressed his nose against her little tiny one... Astrid knew there was no way she would ever not be in love with Hiccup Haddock. Seeing him with their baby, she knew that the right guy had gotten her pregnant, and he was going to be the right guy for the rest of her life.

And the way Hiccup looked up at Astrid, and she could just see the way he felt- that he was the luckiest man alive. Astrid smiled at him and he leaned in to kiss her lips gently, still very mindful of the baby in his arms. Yeah, they were both pretty lucky.

They couldn't hold her for too long, but it was okay because it wasn't much longer before she was the age of a full-term baby. It felt like it took forever, when really, it only took about a month's time. In that time she'd grown, gotten much noisier (not that either Astrid nor Hiccup minded that in the slightest), and she was now much healthier, and they were finally going to take her home. Astrid couldn't remember the last time she'd been so excited about something in her life. Maybe that party at the beginning of the school year that changed everything... but that felt like it was eons ago. She wasn't that girl anymore. She was a mom now, and she knew she had never been happier.

* * *

It was the last morning in the hospital, and Astrid was holding Dahlia as she sat on the hospital bed. Hiccup was out of the room, getting her all checked out, and Astrid's doctor told her that she could start breastfeeding now. She decided to try it, since she knew Dalia hadn't been fed yet, and thankfully Dahlia latched right on. Astrid actually started crying. Hiccup walked in and his eyes widened.

"Astrid?" he asked, rushing over to her. She could hear the concern in his voice, so she just smiled up at him, knowing it would calm his nerves.

"I'm feeding her... finally," she said. Hiccup smiled and pressed his lips to Astrid's.

"You're absolutely amazing, milady," Hiccup whispered. Astrid blushed.

"I'm going to make sure she's full before we leave. My doctor already said it was fine if I stay here for a few minutes. Just make sure your dad doesn't walk in. I don't particularly want him to see my breasts," she said. Hiccup chuckled.

"You got it." Hiccup kissed her again, and then moved to stand by the door, just in case his Dad decided to show up early and accidentally walk in on his girlfriend breastfeeding their child.

* * *

Astrid had known how difficult things were going to be once they got Dahlia home. It seemed like because she had cried so little before, that's all she wanted to do now. But they handled it, and Hiccup was actually amazing with her. He'd been nervous in the beginning, but he fell into fatherhood like he was always meant to be a father.

It helped that Stoick was around to help. He was such a doting grandfather. He would watch her while Astrid or Hiccup caught up on sleep, and they were so grateful for that. He also continued to help them with school, so that they could finish out the year with homeschooling, but they would still be able to walk at the graduation ceremony in June.

Toothless tried to help out, but he was just a cat and Dahlia just didn't know what to make of her new feline companion, just as Toothless wasn't sure what to make of this new tiny human. Though, everyone could see that he liked her, as he was constantly trying to wrap around her and purring whenever he approached her.

It had been a few weeks now since they brought her home. They had been able to get her down to sleep and they were all enjoying a few minutes of peace to eat dinner. Astrid and Hiccup were basically stuffing their faces, while Stoick just watched them. Hiccup paused and looked up at him, noticing the way he was staring.

"Dad?" he asked.

"I think now, with Dahlia sleeping, it's about time we talk about the future," Stoick responded. Astrid and Hiccup shared a nervous look and Stoick smiled at them. "You both should probably start thinking about it. I mean, what are you planning to do for college?"

"We have been talking about it, actually," Astrid spoke up. "Hiccup got accepted into the Tech Institute, and I told him he needs to go. He got such an amazing scholarship and I don't want him to give that up."

Hiccup nodded. "And it's not far from here, so I can commute with no problem. Obviously I'm not going to live in a dorm when I have a girlfriend and a baby."

"As for me, I'm going to be doing some online classes for the first year at the local community college. Get some credits down for when I have more time," Astrid said. "I know it wasn't what I wanted at the beginning of the year. All I could think about then was getting out of here... but now I have her and she's my focus. We have plenty of time to get her sleep schedule figured out before classes start up and Hiccup wants to organize his schedule around mine so she always has one of us with her."

"And what do you plan to do for a living situation?" Stoick inquired.

"We've been looking online at different apartments in the area. Somewhere centralized sort of where we are now, or maybe closer to the Institute, but it's not the easiest thing to do with a newborn," Hiccup said with a shrug.

"What if you just stayed here?" Stoick asked. Hiccup and Astrid both gave him questioning looks. "Look, with me running for state Senate, I'm not going to be here much, and... this house means a lot to me. This was the home your mother and I first bought together, it was the home we had you in, son. I'd rather you be living in it, rather than it being left alone and empty. That's not right. And you wouldn't have to worry about rent or anything. Just take care of the place and allow me to visit my grandbaby whenever I'd like."

"Dad..." Hiccup whispered, shaking his head. Stoick raised his hand.

"I won't hear any arguments. It's done. You'll be staying here."

Astrid started crying softly, but she was smiling as she stood up and hugged Stoick. "Stupid hormones..." she groaned, laughing at herself. Stoick chuckled and hugged her back.

"Val would've loved you, you know," Stoick mused when Astrid pulled back from the hug. He smiled at her. She wiped her eyes and smiled as well, looking over at Hiccup.

"I just hope she'd be proud of what we're doing," Hiccup said, taking Astrid's hand.

"She would be. I can promise you that, son." Stoick reached over and pat Hiccup's shoulder. Astrid could see the cracks in their relationship being mended everyday. She didn't know if that would ever happen for her. She'd attempted to contact her parents, but they continued to ignore her existence.

It hurt a lot, and Astrid knew it always would, but she had a new family, a stronger one. She knew that with their help, the pain of losing her parents would fade until it was barely noticeable, just a blip in her emotions that would rear up every now and then, but would easily be tampered down with a kiss from Hiccup or a laugh from her daughter. And who knows... maybe one day, her parents would get over their opinions, and realize they missed her as much as she missed them. Only time would tell, but for now, Astrid didn't plan on dwelling on it.

This year had been completely unexpected in every single way. It had ended up being the exact opposite of what she'd hoped it would be... but it was also the greatest year she'd ever had. She couldn't remember a time where she was as happy as she was right now. There was nothing Astrid was more sure of than the fact that she would have the greatest life there was, as long as she had this new family with her forever.

* * *

_FIVE YEARS LATER_

* * *

Astrid walked into the front door with several shopping bags on her arm. Her five year old daughter, Dahlia, pushed past her, almost knocking her over in her haste to get inside. Astrid chuckled and shook her head at her little trouble-maker, watching as her long strawberry-blonde hair disappeared into the kitchen where she could hear her boyfriend moving about.

"DADDY!"

"PRINCESS!"

Astrid walked into the kitchen to see Hiccup spinning Dahlia around as he hugged her tightly and blew raspberries against her neck. Dahlia was squealing and kicking playfully in his arms. This was their routine. Astrid would pick up Dahlia from school after her own classes were done and Dahlia would let her _daddy's little girl _colors show once they got home.

Hiccup set Dahlia down and took some of the bags from Astrid's arm, putting them on the counter. He grinned at her and Astrid's heart still skipped a beat at that beautiful smile, those green eyes making her melt as always. "Happy Birthday, milady," he said, before planting a kiss on her lips. "I told you I was going to get the groceries."

"Well I was out," Astrid said, pressing another kiss to his lips. Dahlia wrinkled her little freckled nose. "And this one was insistent on getting me a birthday card. She even flipped it upside down so that I wouldn't see it." Dahlia gasped at that and dug through the bags until she found the card, then ran out of the kitchen. They heard her run up the stairs to her room. Hiccup chuckled.

"How was your day?" he asked as they started unloading the groceries.

"Long. I'm so glad I don't have classes tomorrow. I'm going to making up for how long this day was tomorrow, so I truly hope you don't want me to do anything tomorrow. I'm sleeping in, taking the longest bath known to man, and watching mindless television all day."

"I will pick up our daughter then!" Hiccup chuckled as he heard the sound of running overhead. "Speak of the devil..."

Dahlia came running back into the kitchen a few moments later, her cheeks red from all of the running, but so full of energy. "Toothless helped me hide the card, Mommy! You can have it later!" she said. "After cake!"

"Speaking of..." Hiccup scooped Dahlia up in his arms. "How about Mommy goes and relaxes for a while? Take off your shoes, put on comfortable clothes, take a long bath even, and you let us handle dinner. How does that sound?" he asked. Astrid groaned happily.

"So good. I love you both." She kissed Hiccup again and then pressed a kiss to Dahlia's cheeks, before retreating from the kitchen and going upstairs to do everything Hiccup suggested. She was going to take advantage of every moment spent off of her feet, and she put her full trust in Hiccup, because honestly, that man could cook.

She took a long bath and almost fell asleep, but then she heard her boyfriend's voice call up the stairs that dinner was ready. Astrid still didn't rush to get downstairs, taking her time getting dressed in comfy, but cute clothes that would still make Hiccup give her a double-take. She liked when Hiccup's gaze stayed on her for just a second too long.

When she walked down the stairs, Dahlia was waiting for her. She smiled up at her mother and took Astrid's hand. Astrid grinned at her little girl and let her lead her into the kitchen. Naturally, she was hit with an amazing smell and the sight of the food had her mouth watering instantly. Hiccup pulled out her chair for her and Astrid kissed his cheek as she walked over to him and sat down.

Dinner went by as it always did, with Dahlia telling her parents about her day at school, until she pulled out the card that Astrid had bought at the store while Hiccup put the dishes in the dishwasher. Astrid opened it, and inside was a picture that Dahlia had made for Astrid during arts and craft. She had drawn a family portrait that even included Toothless, and it said in big letters over them HAPPY BIRTHDAY MOMMY with little hearts and stars drawn all around. It was beautiful and Astrid already planned to get it framed.

"Hope you still have room for cake," Hiccup said as Astrid hugged Dahlia and when she looked up, her boyfriend was setting down a cake in front of her, one that was beautifully decorated and... had a ring box sitting on top. Astrid's eyes went wide as she noticed the box and she looked over at Hiccup as he kneeled in front of her, smiling and taking her hands. "So... our relationship has always been a bit... backwards. We've always done things our own way, and this isn't any different. I mean, you didn't even like me for the longest time and we had the kid before marriage was even considered or thought about, but now... after almost six years with you, I can't imagine spending another year without being able to call you my wife. I love you so much, and I'm tired of not being connected to you in every way possible. So... Astrid Hofferson, will you marry me?"

Astrid was speechless. Yes, they had been talking about marriage a lot lately. They had been together for years now and they wanted to be together forever. Astrid loved Hiccup so much. But she hadn't expected this at all, not that she didn't want it. She was just shocked and blown away at how little she had expected this. Not wanting it though... she was so far from that. Her life was just always so unexpected and she loved it.

Tears came to her eyes and she punched Hiccup's arm gently. "That's for waiting so long," she said. Hiccup chuckled.

"Is that a yes?" he asked and she nodded, breathing out a soft yes in response before Hiccup was pressing his lips to hers in a passionate kiss. Dahlia was giggling and when Hiccup grabbed the ring box from atop the cake and opened it to reveal the gorgeous ring sitting inside, she started clapping. As Hiccup slid that ring onto Astrid's finger, Astrid couldn't help but think about how she was absolutely the luckiest girl in the world. Almost six years earlier, she'd thought she'd made the biggest mistake of her life. Who knew that one night drunkenly sleeping with a boy she barely knew would end up making her the happiest she'd ever been. Things still weren't perfect. They had fights and her parents still ignored her, but these were things they got passed now, as a family. Happiness always outweighed the bad, and she knew that time would only bring her even more happiness as long as she was able to spend her life with the two people who made her entirely whole.


	6. FYI

Hi guys! So, I have started my little short stories for this Verse. They will all be posted under "Unexpected Shorts." I have no set time or date for when they will be posted, and they will probably all be kind of short, but who knows. Basically they will just pop up when inspiration strikes me, and right now I have a lot of inspiration for this Verse (though I know I need to focus on One of the Dragons). If anyone has any prompts that they'd like to see me tackle, just send them to me in a message on here or on my tumblr! So yeah, check that out and enjoy!


End file.
